<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions by ToxicParalysis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696946">Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis'>ToxicParalysis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X-2, Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Age Difference, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Betrayal, Biting, Bondage, Childhood Friends, Choking, Coming Out, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eldritch, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Humiliation, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Pornstars, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rivals, Rough Sex, Royalty, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Shinobi, Sibling Incest, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicParalysis/pseuds/ToxicParalysis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions of the heart (a series of one-shots with various ships). Includes characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Axel/Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Sephiroth (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Lulu/Paine (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2), Reno/Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Zack (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Zack (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Xion/Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Yuna/Lenne (Final Fantasy X-2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sora x Roxas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A younger brother reveals feelings he can't deny.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora ran as fast as he could, panting harshly against the cold air, tears blurring his vision, his heart hammering in his chest. He was so sick and tired of this! Every Sunday, having to sit there and listed to that old man preaching about things that cut so close to his heart. Things he had no idea about! Love, and damnation, and the rights and wrongs of the world… Based on what? On a centuries old tome? On society's expectations? He was through with it! Done!</p><p>His feet carried him across the icy concrete of the sidewalk, blindly following a familiar path down the corner a few blocks to the nearby middle school's playground, the swing set creaking lightly as the wind picked up, Sora's jacked and scarf billowing in the passing breeze. "It'll snow soon…" he whispered aloud, his breath coming in soft white clouds, shivering against the bite of winter air. He stood there, staring at the swings, listening to the creaking and moaning of the jungle gym and the merry-go-round, abandoned for Christmas break. He stepped off of the sidewalk, padding across the dark frost-lined mulch, reaching out with trembling hands to clasp the chains of the swing, sitting down and ducking his head, staring at his sneakers. The wind rocked him gently, the boy biting his lip as a tear coursed down his cheek, feeling utterly helpless, and alone…</p><p>"Sora!"</p><p>The brunette cringed, unable to turn and face the boy behind him, his brother panting harshly as he stopped running, standing behind him on the sidewalk.</p><p>"What were you thinking, running out like that? Mom and dad are going to freak as soon as the sermon's over, don't you know that?!"</p><p>"I don't care!" Sora cried, his breath hitching as another tear slipped down his cheek, stinging from the cold, Roxas walking over to him cautiously, unused to the sharp edge in his brother's tone.</p><p>"Sora?" he reached for the swing beside the younger boy, sitting down and leaning over to try and see the other's face, worried despite his confusion. "Hey, are you okay?"</p><p>"N-No… I'm not okay… I'm never going to be okay…" He clenched his fists against his jeans, shaking his head, big, fat tears forming along his long lashes and slowly spilling down his rosy cheeks. "I'm going to hell… I know I am… And I'm so scared, because there's nothing I can do to change it from happening…"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked softly, reaching over and clasping his hand over his brother's, "You aren't going to hell, Sora. You're the most caring, wonderful person I know. You're always helping others, and making new friends. What on earth would make you think you're-"</p><p>"I'm gay, Roxas…" Sora whispered softly, the breeze blowing harshly past once more, tossing around their scarves sporadically, the blonde's eyes wide as he listened to his brother's words, "I've known for years now. <em>Years</em>… I've tried everything! Focusing on school work, going to church more… even dating girls! You know I went out with that girl from my writing class for months…" He glanced up, daring to meet the older boy's eyes. "But nothing can shake this feeling I have inside of me. The love that I have…" He glanced away, his voice broken, "It's forbidden…"</p><p>"What?" Roxas breathed softly, heart pounding dully in his ears, "What do you mean, Sora? Do you like a boy?" He squeezed the younger's hand gently, "Does he… Does he like you back?"</p><p>Sora whimpered softly, shaking his head, "I-I don't know… I haven't had the courage to tell him…" Tears poured down his cheeks, his shoulders shaking as he cried, "I'm so scared of being alone! I don't want to lose you, Roxas…"</p><p>The blonde moved to wrap his arms around his brother, pulling him close and petting his hair gently. "Hey, Sora… You aren't going to lose me, okay? I'm a bit more open-minded than that…"</p><p>He shook his head against Roxas' shoulder, burying his damp face against the other boy's neck. "N-No, you don't understand…"</p><p>Roxas searched Sora's eyes as the brunette pulled away, trying to make sense of his whispered words. "I want to understand, Sora… Talk to me. I'm not going anywhere. I love you…"</p><p>At that Sora's breath hitched, his face twisting as fresh tears began down his cheeks, shaking his head as he tried to pull away, "N-No… Don't say that… You don't…"</p><p>"Sora! Of course I love you! What-"</p><p>"<em>You don't</em>!" the younger cried, tried to fight the other as Roxas pulled him closer, "You don't love me the way I love you! And I know you never will!" The blonde stopped, eyes widening as he realized what Sora meant, the younger shaking and sobbing, whispering miserably, "You'll never love me back…"</p><p>They sat there in silence on the swings, the wind gusting by, bringing the first snowflakes down from the sky, white powder slowly descending upon the playground. Sora cried softly, his heart twisting with loss as he felt his brother pull away, hearing the creak of the chains as the older boy stood and took a step away. He dared not look up, not wanting to see the other's disgust… He gasped softly as he felt Roxas take his hands, pulling him to his feet and embracing him in a tight hug, Sora blinking to clear his vision, staring up at the falling snow over his brother's shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too, Sora…"</p><p>His breath caught in his throat, not allowing himself to believe it. <em>No… He doesn't love me…</em></p><p>"I love you…" Roxas pulled back slightly, moving to cup the younger's face in his hands, searching his eyes with such intensity, such passion. "<em>I love you, Sora…</em>"</p><p>Sora's eyes welled with tears, clenching the blonde's shirt, his knees going weak, Roxas pulling him against him before he could fall, holding him and rubbing his back soothingly.</p><p>"I love you…"</p><p>"W-Why didn't… Why didn't you…" Sora sobbed, clinging to the other boy weakly.</p><p>"How could I tell you, Sora? I was too afraid of rejection to even think about ever telling you…" He kissed the younger's temple, sighing softly as relief slowly began to wash over him. After years of keeping his feelings a secret, after years and years…all of those pent-up feelings, now able to flow freely… He smiled, kissing his brother's cheek, then chin, lips trailing down to his neck. The fear, anxiety, depression was suddenly gone… There was nothing left but relief, and happiness, and excitement that his feelings were finally returned.</p><p>"R-Roxas…" the brunette's cheeks were flushed pink, gasping softly at the sensation of the older boy's lips against his neck, pulse racing at that fleeting touch. The blonde pulled back, the boys searching one another's eyes, then Roxas leaned in, pressing his lips against the younger's in a soft kiss. It was simple, and sweet, the boys separating a moment later. "I love you, Rox…"</p><p>"I love you too, Sora…"</p><p>They turned as they heard the bell of the church chime, huddling together as the wind rushed past, snowflakes gathering in their hair, lashes, and atop their scarves and coats. "They'll be looking for us soon…" The brunette shuddered, heart twisting, glancing up at his brother. The older boy took his hand, squeezing and smiling reassuringly.</p><p>"We'll face them, together."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! More Confessions soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naminé x Kairi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A twin sister struggles with her jealousy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kairi stormed away from the lake, not caring that her twin was calling after her, furious that she was so openly flirting with a girl they barely knew. She walked barefoot across the warm grass, the sun high above quickly drying her hair and swimsuit, the girl fighting back tears as she entered their cabin and went to her bunk-bed, throwing herself down atop the covers and burying her face in her pillow. "It isn't fair!" she screamed, clenching her arms around the pillow and shaking her head. "It's not fair!"</p><p>"Kairi? Kairi, are you here?" Naminé appeared in the doorway of the cabin, panting softly as she tried to catch her breath, glancing around for her sister. "Why were you being so mean to Xion? She was just being friendly!"</p><p>"That was not being friendly!" Kairi shouted, pouting as she looked up from her pillow, her cheeks burning, skin hot with rage. "She was flirting with you, Naminé! And you were flirting back!"</p><p>The blonde stammered, shaking her head and walking over to her twin, "That is not true! I was just trying to make friends! We're going to be stuck at this camp for two more weeks! It's about time we starting trying to make friends! Summer camp is already halfway over!"</p><p>"I don't want her around you anymore! I don't like her!" The magenta-hair girl said, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest, Naminé placing her hands on her hips and frowning.</p><p>"That's not okay! I want to make friends, Kairi! Why are you acting like this?!"</p><p>"You can have friends! She doesn't want to be your friend!"</p><p>"You're being ridiculous!" The blonde sighed exasperatedly, shaking her head and turning to walk back to the lake. "I'm going to go apologize to her, since it's obvious you won't…"</p><p>"No, Naminé, wait!" Kairi got up and caught the other girl's wrists, the blonde looking back at her over her shoulder. They stood there for a moment, searching one another's eyes, before Kairi pulled the other girl back to her, searching her eyes apologetically. "Please don't be mad at me…"</p><p>The blonde sighed, letting her frown fade away, giving her twin a curious look before touching her arm gently. "Are you alright, Kairi? You seem really upset…" She hesitated a moment, then added, "If you really don't like her, we don't have to hang out with her I guess…"</p><p>Kairi sighed softly, shaking her head and sitting down on her bed, her twin sitting down beside her, drawing up her knees and watching her curiously. "It's not that…" she glanced over at Naminé, searching those beautiful blue eyes she loved, getting lost in them for a moment before looking away, "It's just that… I don't want her flirting with you. That's all…"</p><p>"Does… Does it bother you that much?" the other girl asked softly, "Ever since I told you I liked girls you've acted this way… I thought you said you were okay with it, Kai…"</p><p>"I am okay with you liking girls!" Kairi said, reaching over and taking her sister's hand. "That's not why I'm upset!" She hesitated, biting her bottom lip. "It's just… It's just that I'm jealous, when I see other girls flirting with you…" Her voice was soft, sadness in her words as she spoke, "I don't want them to take you away from me… You're mine…"</p><p>The blonde girl blinked, laughing softly and moving closer so she could wrap her arms around the other girl, hugging her gently. "Kairi! No one is going to take me away from you! You're my twin!"</p><p>Kairi returned her embrace, sighing softly and holding her close, whispering hesitantly, "I don't want anyone else to have your heart…"</p><p>Naminé blushed, pulling back and searching her sister's eyes, "K-Kairi? What are you-"</p><p>The other girl was blushing as well, hands clinging to the blonde lightly, as if afraid she might run away. "There's something…I haven't told you, Naminé…"</p><p>She tilted her head slightly, her long blonde hair brushing against her bare shoulders as she moved, waiting for her sister to continue. Kairi's eyes wandered across her white and pink halter-top swimsuit for a moment before returning to her sister's eyes, "What is it? Kairi…?"</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Naminé…" the other girl said nervously, "There are so many girls who want to be with you now that you're out as a lesbian… So many girls…"</p><p>Her twin reached over and touched her shoulder lightly, giggling softly, "Kairi, you're beautiful too! We are twins you know…" She twirled her finger around a strand of the girls damn magenta hair. "If you'd stop dying your hair this color, and stopped wearing contacts, they wouldn't be able to tell us apart…"</p><p>"But I don't want you to see me as your twin…" Kairi whispered softly, searching the other girl's eyes, "I want you to see me…the way you see Xion… As a beautiful, desirable girl…"</p><p>"W-What?" Naminé pulled back her hand, Kairi catching it and holding it with both of her hands, tracing her palm gently, not able to meet her eyes.</p><p>"I want you…to flirt with me…the way that you flirt with those other girls…"</p><p>The blonde sighed softly, a smile twisting her lips. "I see…"</p><p>Kairi glanced up, meeting Naminé's eyes, the other girl giggling softly and squeezing her sister's hands. "Why did you say so before, Kai? If that's all you wanted…" She leaned in, pushing the magenta-haired girl back, her twin gasping softly as she crawled over her.</p><p>"N-Nami, what are you doing…?" she looked up at her sister, heart hammering in her chest, watching as her twin knelt across her waist, her long legs pale in contrast with her own tanned skin. The blonde girl hovered over her, smiling secretively, leaning down so the ends of her damp hair brushed against her sister's skin, searching her eyes as Kairi blushed.</p><p>"This is what you want, isn't it?" She moved a hand up her twin's side, Kairi gasping softly and flexing under her fingertips, Naminé tracing the outline of her blue tankini teasingly before moving to cup her cheek. She leaned in slowly, searching her twin's indigo eyes, then pressed her lips against her sister's gently.</p><p>Kairi made a soft sound against the other girl's lips, moving her hands to her sister's sides, trembling lightly as the other girl kissed her. Naminé pulled away for a moment, the other girl gasping softly and searching her eyes, before she dipped in again, Kairi's eyes closing slowly. They kissed softly, lips parting and coming back together slowly, over and over, exploring that new forbidden sensation, not noticing the shadow of the dark-haired girl watching them from the doorway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Axel x Saix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A conversation between two young mafia lords.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Axel watched the other boy from across the room as their fathers talked business. It was past midnight, and he was tired, but he had been more than willing to accompany his father when he heard the man was going to negotiate with the head of their rival family. The two opposing Mafia Dons at long been at war with one another, and when it came to meeting one another it always happened at random, late night, undisclosed locations. It was the only time he could see the other boy. The boy that he craved more than the air he breathed. He was gorgeous, mysterious, powerful… Axel glanced away when the other boy caught his eyes, his heart fluttering wildly, clenching his fist as he found from making any kind of facial expression, anything that would give him away. He couldn't let him know, couldn't let anyone know, his feelings for the son of the other Don… He knew nothing about the other boy, they'd never even spoken, but he couldn't stop thinking about him. He went out of his way to see him whenever he could. He only wondered what Saix thought about him, the beautiful blue-haired boy with the scarred face…</p><p>Saix glanced away, heart fluttering lightly. <em>Did he see me staring?</em> He dared another glance, but Axel was watching the negotiations, his eyes fixed on his father as the Don's talked in gruff, hushed voices about territory, power, money… He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling restless, glancing over and nodding to one of his body-guards before backing away and stepping out of the room, going to the veranda for some fresh air. <em>What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way every time I'm around him…</em></p><p>Guards for both of the Don's lined the entry ways and exits of every door, standing watch on the veranda, whispering into walkie-talkies and earpieces as they secured the perimeter. Saix sighed softly, leaning against the railing and looking up into the night sky. It was pitch black, devoid of stars, the crescent moon high above shedding only the faintest amount of light. He stood in silence, looking up at the night sky, when suddenly the flicker of light caught his attention, glancing over to see Axel standing nearby, lighting a cigarette. The red-headed boy put away his lighter with a soft click, inhaling and letting out a long drag, smoke drifting through the night air languidly. A moment later cat-green eyes looked over to meet his, Saix blushing and looking away, heart pounding lightly. He could feel the other boy's eyes on him, swallowing nervously as footsteps approached him, the other boy coming to stand at his side.</p><p>"Did you want one?" he asked softly, Saix glancing over to the other boy, seeing that he was offering him a cigarette.</p><p>"S-Sure…" he replied, taking it from the other boy, their fingertips brushing lightly. Axel offered him a light, Saix inhaling as the tip lit, pulling back and exhaling slowly, thankful for the sudden dose of nicotine. Perhaps it would help to calm his nerves… Axel took another drag, watching the bluenette, captivated by his unusually yellow eyes, glancing out across the veranda and sighing softly. They stood together, smoking under the starless sky, until finally Axel spoke.</p><p>"We've never really talked before," he said simply, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a conversation with you… Like our fathers do…"</p><p>Saix met the other boy's eyes as Axel looked at him, nodding and replying softly, "Like we're friends? Even though our families hate one another…"</p><p>Axel grinned, chuckling softly, "Yeah, like we're old buddies catching up about sports and the weather, every day shit…"</p><p>The other boy sighed softly, feeling himself relaxing a bit around the other boy. Axel was confident, handsome, easy to talk to… He blushed, thankful for the dim lighting, taking another long drag before he spoke. "There's been a lot of talk about the Toshida brothers lately, have you heard they've started another war with the underground trade industry?"</p><p>The red-head nodded, "Yeah, Kosikai and Toshida… That'll be a blood bath for sure…" He flicked the tip of his cigarette, ash floating through the wind and out into the darkness. "What about the Charnello company? Heard about that dramatic little incident?"</p><p>Saix made a soft sound of affirmation, shaking his head, "Yeah, heard that they're gonna be fighting over that broad for a while yet! It's gonna tear their family apart for sure…"</p><p>Axel nodded in agreement, "Yeah… That's one thing I've always been wary of; upsetting the family." He glanced over at Saix, watching the other boy for a long moment. "That's another reason I've never been able to really talk to you before. I figured father wouldn't like it…"</p><p>Saix faltered for a moment, blinking at the other's abruptness. "Y-Yeah, I understand… I'm not sure my father would like me talking to you either."</p><p>The older boy chuckled softly, finishing his cigarette and letting it fall to the ground, crushing it beneath his shoe. "Truth is… I'm kinda a rebel…" He grinned at the other boy, searching his eyes. "What about you, Saix?"</p><p>The blue-haired boy blushed at the other's grin, stammering softly, "W-What do you mean?"</p><p>The red-head took a step closer, much closer than he normally would have. "Oh… I think you know…"</p><p>Saix blushed deeper, searching Axel's eyes. <em>Am I really that easy to read?</em> He hesitated, glancing around at the body-guards standing nearby. They were keeping an eye on the boys, but were out of hearing range. His yellow eyes darted back to the boy before him, heart hammering in his chest. "I've never had the guts to go against my father's wishes…"</p><p>Axel chuckled softly, offering his hand. "Then let me show you how it's done…"</p><p>The younger boy hesitated, then reached out, taking the other's hand. Before he realized what the other boy was up to he was being pulled out across the veranda and into the courtyard, the startled body-guards taking a moment to react, calling after the boys before giving chase, Axel laughing hysterically and pulling Saix with him as he ran. They ducked around corners and in-between buildings, hiding as the bodyguards ran by looking for them, running back the way they came then turning a random direction and disappearing into the night, running until they felt they were no longer being chased, panting softly as they finally came to a halt.</p><p>Axel looked over at Saix, grinning like a fox, the other boy trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees. "Well that was fun!"</p><p>Saix looked up, meeting Axel's eyes, taking the hand that was offered to him with a faint blush and allowing the other to tug him along lightly as they began walking, the red-head twining their fingers together lightly. The bluenette swallowed nervously, heart fluttering, looking down at their hands then up at the boy tugging him along. "W-Where are we going?"</p><p>"Wherever we want." The other replied simply, glancing back at Saix with a confident smile. "Was there somewhere you wanted to go?"</p><p>The bluenette hesitated, daring to be bold. "C-Can we just go somewhere quiet for a while? Where no one will find us?"</p><p>Axel stopped walking, drawing the other boy close, Saix gasping softly and placing his hand on the other boy's chest, fisting the fabric of his suit jacket. "Somewhere where we can be alone?" He asked softly, cat-green eyes looking down at the other boy suggestively, fingertips tracing the outline of his jaw as the younger let out a shuddering breath.</p><p>"Y-Yes…"</p><p>The older boy chuckled softly, leaning in and whispering just before their lips met, "I think I can arrange that…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Demyx x Zexion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ex-boyfriend who keeps coming back for more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shoved the other boy against the wall, growing angrily. "I don't want to hear it! Not again!"</p><p>Demyx sighed softly, looking down at the younger boy, "Zex… I mean it this time…"</p><p>"No!" the bluenette shook his head, slate eyes glaring up at the dirty blonde. "This happens every time! You apologize, we get back together, then we fight and just break up again! I don't want that!"</p><p>Demyx reached out to the other, placing his hands on Zexion's shoulders. "Please…just listen to me! I know you feel it too!" He searched the younger boy's eyes. "No matter how many times we break up, I can't help feeling this way about you. You're all I can think about! No one compares to you…"</p><p>The bluenette looked away, gritting his teeth, unable to meet the older boy's eyes. This always happened, they always had this argument after one or the other broke up with the person they had been seeing. It was a vicious cycle, one Zexion wasn't intent on repeating. He pushed the other away as Demyx tried to pull him closer, "I mean it Dem, don't!"</p><p>"You can't tell me that your feelings for me are gone! I know you still love me!"</p><p>"I will always love you!" the other spat, glaring up at his ex-boyfriend with teary eyes. "But we are not meant to be together Dem… Haven't you figured that out by now?"</p><p>The blonde sighed softly, pulling away and punching the wall in vain. "I want to be with you! I want us to work! You're all I've ever wanted…"</p><p>Zexion watched the other boy, heart twisting. "I want you, too…"</p><p>The older boy looked over at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Then why won't you be with me? Let's try again… Please, Zex…"</p><p>The bluenette sighed softly, glancing down the hallway. A few students were walking to class, eyeing the two boys curiously, but looked away as they met Zexion's eyes. He frowned lightly, reaching up and loosening his school uniform's blouse, his skin hot from his anger. He reached for Demyx's hand, pulling the other down the hallway and to an empty classroom, closing the door behind him and looking up at the other boy in the dim light. He tried to remain calm, choosing his words carefully. He had to make himself perfectly clear, so the other boy would understand. "Demyx. I love you, so much sometimes that it hurts. When I think about us being in a relationship I remember the amazing times we've had together. Then, the more I think about it, the more I remember all the fighting, and drama, and anger between us…" He reached out, touching the other boy's chest lightly, tugging on his blue and white striped tie. "I want to be with you…but we aren't good in a relationship with one another. We just…aren't. I wish we were…"</p><p>Demyx listened; stomach uneasy as he considered the younger's words. "I know we've had our rough patches, but every couple fights. The fact that we still have these feelings for one another, after all the times we've broken up… Don't you think that it's worth it to try again? I want to be with you, Zexion. More than anything. No one else can make me feel the way you do. You're my <em>one</em>…"</p><p>Zexion's gaze blurred with tears, heart twisting, "Dem, don't say things like that…"</p><p>"But you <em>are</em> Zexion… You're my <em>one</em>… I know you are…"</p><p>The bluenette pulled the other against him, Demyx pushing him against the closed door and kissing him hotly, Zexion whimpering softly and giving into the other's prowess. They kissed eagerly, moaning softly, grinding against one another, the younger boy shuddering pleasantly at the older boy's touch. When he pulled back Zexion met his eyes, searching those dusky blue irises he loved so much. "D-Dem…"</p><p>"I want you, Zex… I want to be with you…" He reached up, cupping the other boy's cheek, searching his eyes. "Please, be with me again…"</p><p>Zexion bit his bottom lip, hesitant. He knew from experience how this would end. He didn't respond, wanting the moment to last, pulling Demyx in for another kiss, the blonde more than willing to comply. They kissed softly, gently, a tender embrace replacing the heated touch before it. Zexion wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, allowing Demyx to pick him up and carry him to the nearby table, laying him down gently and crawling over him. Zexion panted softly, looking up at the other boy with a blush, watching as Demyx loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, kissing the exposed skin as he slowly undressed the younger. "Dem… Ah…"</p><p>"Shh… No one will come looking for us here…"</p><p>Zexion shuddered at that husky tone, heart pounding in his ears as he relaxed and allowed the other boy to continue. He unfastened Zexion's belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his school uniform, looking down at him with hungry eyes. Demyx pulled back, moving to undress himself, shrugging his blouse off and tossing it aside, unclasping his belt so his pants hung loosely around his hips. Zexion reached up and pulled the boy down to him, their lips crashing together, Demyx exploring the body beneath him fervently. It didn't take much to turn Zexion into a panting, moaning bundle of heated nerves beneath him, the other boy whimpering softly and grinding up against the older boy. "Nnh! Dem, please… Don't tease me…"</p><p>The older boy chuckled softly, smirking as he watched the other boy. "Tell me, Zexion…"</p><p>The bluenette blushed a pretty pink, meeting the other's eyes, saying with a soft whine, "Fuck me, Demyx. Please fuck me…"</p><p>"That's a good boy…" He pulled the younger's pants down his legs, dropping them to the floor before returning to the other, slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and wrapping his hands around his ex. He stroked Zexion slowly, playing with the tip just the way the other boy liked, Zexion whimpering and gasping, bucking into the blonde's grasp. "I want you on your knees, Zex…"</p><p>The younger boy let out a shuddering breath and nodded, pushing himself up and kneeling on the table, resting his chest and cheek against the smooth cold wood, his hands on either side of his face and he looked back at the older boy. "Mmh… Dem…"</p><p>"Hmm? What is it, Zex?" the older boy watched him with heated eyes, pulling down his boxers so he could wrap his hands around his throbbing cock, stroking himself while pulling the other boy's boxers around his knees, squeezing an ass-cheek teasingly. "You know what to do…"</p><p>Cheeks crimson, the other boy whimpered and reached down to stroke himself, embarrassed to find pre-cum dripping languidly down his cock. "P-Please Dem…" He groaned softly as the other boy kneaded his ass gently, shifting behind him, Zexion closing his eyes and moaning as he stroked himself. "Please…"</p><p>He cried out softly as he felt the other stretch his cheeks apart, hot breath ghosting against his bared skin as his ex knelt behind him, leaning in to flick his tongue against his tight entrance. He bit his lip, quieting his moans, stroking himself slowly, fingers sticky with his excitement. Demyx licked him, slicking his smooth skin with saliva, pressing against the younger's tight ring of muscles for a moment before his tongue slipped inside, Zexion crying out and shuddering. The older boy fucked him with his tongue, Zexion moaning lowly, stroking himself faster, arching against the table and moaning lewdly. Demyx pulled back a moment later, panting softly and positioning himself against the younger's entrance, pushing the tip of his arousal against his ex's smooth skin and pressing inside.</p><p>Zexion cried out, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth and continuing to stroke himself faster and faster, Demyx thrusting inside, the older boy's breath hitching as pleasure wrapped around him. "D-Dem…" the younger whimpered as he pulled back, then thrust in again. "Nnh! Oh god…"</p><p>"Ssh… Quiet, babe…" Demyx moaned, thrusting in faster, holding the other boy's hips and pounding into him steadily, groaning softly. He continued thrusting, glancing towards the unlocked door as a few students walked by, their footsteps and voices fading a moment later. He chuckled softly, looking down at the boy beneath him, thrusting in hard, a sharp cry of pleasure ripping from Zexion's lips. "Now let me hear you, you dirty slut…"</p><p>"Ah! Dem… More! Ahh… Please…" He stroked himself roughly as the older boy pounded against his prostate, clenching around the thick cock inside of him, sending delicious pleasure soaring up Demyx's spine.</p><p>"I love you, Zex…" the older boy moaned, growling and thrusting in harder, the table creaking with his thrusts, closing his eyes and arching his back, pushing inside the younger deeper and deeper. "Nnh! I love you…"</p><p>"Ah! <em>A-Ah!</em> Dem! I'm gonna cum!" He bit the back of his hand, arching back against the cock pounding into him, knees already bruising from his ex's hard thrusts. "Please, Dem! Ah!"</p><p>"Say it!" the older growled, looking down at the boy beneath him, hazy eyes focusing on the younger's flushed face as those slate-blue eyes looked up at him, Zexion panting harshly and clenching around him as they locked eyes.</p><p>"I love you, Master… Please let me cum…"</p><p>Smirking, the blonde reached around and pulled Zexion's hand away, wrapping his fingers around the younger boy's weeping arousal, Zexion closing his eyes and pressing his hands to the table, crying out loudly as the bell rang, echoing deafeningly through the hallways. Demyx leaned down, pressing his chest to the bluenette's back, whispering heatedly as he thrust in again, "Cum for me, my dirty little slut…"</p><p>Zexion practically screamed as he came, clenching around Demyx, who growled in his ear and came as well, shooting thick spurts of heat inside of the other's willing body. He whimpered as he felt the other boy cumming inside of him, blushing crimson and panting as the older boy continued to stroke him, thick, sticky cum dripping down his cock. "A-Ah… Dem…"</p><p>"Such a good boy…" He kissed the younger's neck before he pulled back, pulling out and sitting back on his knees, panting softly as he began pulling back on his clothes, Zexion moaning softly as he pushed himself up from the table, cum dripping from his ass and down the backs of his legs. His skin was shimmering with sweat, cheeks flushed, lips parted as he panted softly, trying to calm his racing heart. It was like this every time, they were mind-blowing together. But everything else besides sex was a whirlwind of emotional turbulence… He watched Demyx as the other boy dressed, pulling his boxers up his legs and wincing at the feel of cum sticking to his skin, climbing down from the table and fetching his clothes. They were silent as they dressed, Demyx glancing over at the bluenette, giving him a curious expression when the younger looked up and met his eyes. "Zex?"</p><p>The other boy, chest clenching painfully, finished buttoning his blouse and grabbed his tie, heading for the door. "We can't do this again, Dem…"</p><p>Eyes widening, he reached out and caught the younger's wrist, stopping him from opening the door, "After what we just did? You want us to pretend that we aren't good together?!"</p><p>"There's a difference between being good in bed and being good in a relationship with one another!" Zexion spat, looking back and meeting the blonde's eyes, Demyx releasing his wrist as he saw the tears gathered there. "I love you Demyx… But this is the end…"</p><p>The bluenette turned and opened the door, walking out into the busy hallway, Demyx soon losing sight of him in the mass of students walking between classes. He sighed softly, leaning back against the table, clenching the edge of the wood until his knuckles turned white. "I'll keep chasing you Zex…until the day you truly submit to me…" He waited until the halls had cleared, his heart aching and his mind numb, before he pushed away from the table and walked slowly down the empty corridor, hands thrust languidly into his back pockets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, see you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vincent x Reno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A secret rendezvous in a hotel.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm working late tonight honey…" he said softly, glancing over at the boy who was watching him from the bed, locking the door behind him with a soft click.</p><p>"<em>Alright, Reno! I'll see you when you get home!</em>" Quistis' voice was light and happy as she giggled through the phone, "<em>I love you!</em>"</p><p>"I love you too, honey… I'll be home as soon as I can…" He waited for her to hang up, then pulled the phone from his ear and walked towards the boy watching him, kicking off his shoes and setting his phone, keys, and wallet on the nightstand. He shrugged out of his jacket, loosening his tie and meeting Vincent's eyes. "Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting. Traffic was bad on the way here…"</p><p>The other boy smiled, shaking his head and leaning back on his elbows as he watched the other boy undress. "It's alright, Reno…" His red eyes glistened in the dim light cast by the lamp nearby, his long dark hair cascading down his shoulders, his pale skin shadowed as he moved towards the other boy, pulling him onto the bed. "I would have waited all night for you…"</p><p>Reno chuckled softly, leaning in and kissing the other boy, making a soft sound against his lips. "Mmh… Vince…" The taller boy helped him out of the rest of his clothes, kicking them off of the bed as he curled up beside his lover, the two boys searching one another's eyes as they held one another close. "I love you…"</p><p>The other boy smiled, his eyes soft. "I love you too, Reno…" He played with the other's soft red locks, fingertips tracing the curve of his ear, then cheek, pressing lightly against the red tattoos there.</p><p>Blue eyes watched him silently, reading the expressions hidden beneath the other boy's hardened exterior. "I'll tell her soon, Vince… I promise…"</p><p>"I know you will…" the other boy replied with a smile, leaning in and kissing his lover. Reno pulled him close, running his hands up his sides and back, rubbing and kneading away the tension along his shoulder blades. "I just… I can't wait to be with you. Every time I think about it, it makes my heart race…"</p><p>The red-headed boy chuckled softly, grinning as he looked up at the other boy. "I can't wait either… It's gonna be amazing finally being able to be with you in the light of day…"</p><p>They searched one another's eyes, then Reno leaned in again, kissing the other boy. Vincent pulled him against him, fitting their bodies together and grinding against his lover, moaning softly as their kiss deepened.</p><p>Suddenly a phone chimed, Vincent pulling back and turning to look over his shoulder, reaching for his jeans and pulling his phone from the pocket, reading the text and sighing exasperatedly. Reno watched, and waited, sighing softly and rubbing the other's back soothingly. "Is it Rinoa?"</p><p>Vincent nodded, turning his phone off and tossing it back atop his clothes piled in the floor, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Reno, kissing his shoulder and neck, nuzzling against his warm skin. Reno twined their bare legs together, holding the other boy gently, threading his fingers through Vincent's long dark hair. "She's such a bitch now that we've broken up… I can't stand her…" Reno kissed the other's temple, soothing away his tension, planting soft kisses along his cheekbones, red eyes looking up at him worriedly. "I'm sorry… I know by asking you to be with me, you're going to have to go through this too, with Quistis…" He sighed, hugging the smaller boy tighter. "I don't blame you for taking your time…"</p><p>"Vince…" Reno tilted his chin up, searching his eyes, "It's worth it, as long as I get to be with you…"</p><p>The darker boy blushed lightly, eyes shining as their lips met, red searching blue for a long moment before he closed his eyes, giving in to the other boy's gentle touch. He allowed Reno to take control, the other boy pushing a thigh between his legs and rubbing against his growing excitement, grinding slowly, teasingly, distracting him from his tortured thoughts with sweet pleasure. He crept down Vincent's body, kissing and nipping gently, until he wrapped his hands around his lover's arousal, stroking him slowly and watching the other boy's face as it twisted in pleasure. He flicked his tongue against the tip, smiling as he watched Vincent's face, drinking in his soft moans, wrapping his lips around his hardness and beginning to suck.</p><p>"A-Ah! Reno…" he reached down, twining his long fingers in the other's red hair, tugging lightly and urging him to continue. The other boy did so, twisting his tongue around the head before licking down the shaft, sucking him deeper into his throat, moaning around him lightly. Vincent gasped and shuddered as pleasure soared through him, whimpering and tugging a bit harder than before. "Reno… Babe, please… I want more…"</p><p>The boy above him pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at him with shining blue eyes. "You want me on top tonight?"</p><p>The dark-headed boy nodded, blushing lightly. "Please…"</p><p>Reno chuckled softly, spreading Vincent's legs gently and settling between them, trailing his hands up the other boy's long legs teasingly. "You know I'm more than happy to swap roles with you, babe…"</p><p>As he leaned in to kiss the boy beneath him an angry knock sounded at the door, both boys jumping slightly and turning to look towards the sound, exchanging a glance. Vincent hesitated, then asked, "Did someone follow you here from work?"</p><p>Reno shook his head, "No, there's no way… I was the last one to leave, they couldn't have…" Then his breath caught in his throat, getting up from the bed and walking to the nightstand to grab his cellphone, seeing the missed texts. "My phone was on silent, it's Quistis…"</p><p>"How would she know…?"</p><p>"Vincent! I know you're in there!" Rinoa called from the door, knocking again, another voice whispering to her softly. "I don't <em>care</em> if we cause a scene! I'm going to out those two once and for all! Then you'll finally see, it was <em>Reno</em> he was seeing behind my back all along!"</p><p>"You're wrong, Rinoa, I know you're wrong…" It was Quistis' voice, soft and hurt. "Reno would never cheat on me… He wouldn't…"</p><p>Vincent got up from the bed, quickly pulling on his boxers and jeans, walking over to Reno as the red-headed boy stood there, stark naked, staring at the door. "Reno…?" He whispered softly, touching his shoulder lightly, the other boy looking over at his worriedly.</p><p>"Vince… I don't know what to do…"</p><p>They stood there together, watching the door as it rattled, Rinoa pounding her fist against the wood again and again, Quistis trying to quiet her, a text flitting across the screen on Reno's phone. The red-head looked down at his cellphone, stomach twisting with anxiety as he showed it to Vincent, the other boy reading it softly over his shoulder, "<em>Honey, where are you?</em>" He sighed softly, shaking his head and meeting Reno's shimmering blue eyes. "I guess…I guess we have to confess to them… After all these months of secretly meeting in hotel rooms after work, it's finally happened…"</p><p>"I didn't want it to end like this…" Reno whispered softly, glancing from Zack towards the door. "I really did love her, I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…"</p><p>Vincent took his hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it gently, reaching out to pull the smaller boy close, sheltering him in his arms. "I want to be the one you spend the rest of your life with, Reno…"</p><p>The other boy returned his embrace, shaking lightly. "I want that too…"</p><p>With nervous movements Reno grabbed his boxers, slipping them on before turning towards the door, stepping towards it slowly. He glanced over his shoulder at Vincent, meeting his ruby-red irises, smiling softly. He had been the one to start this when it first began, and he would be the one to end it. He loved Vincent with all his heart. There was no longer a place for Quistis, or Rinoa, in their lives. He unlocked the deadbolt, sliding the chain across the lock until it fell free, exhaled slowly, and then opened the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! More Confessions coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cloud x Zack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A prince and his shinobi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zack's eyes were soft as he watched the younger boy, reaching out again as he tried to reason with his prince. "I know you want to be with me, Cloud. Your engagement to Aerith…it's arranged. It holds no feeling, no passion." He sighed softly as the blonde slapped his hand away, taking a step forward as the younger took a step back. "I know you feel something towards me, you cannot deny it. I can tell by the way you look at me when you think I'm not watching, when you let your guard down even for a moment…" He dared to reach out again, his voice soft. "But no matter how hard you try to hide it, I always see it, the desire you have for me. The time we spend together, how happy you are when you're around me…"</p><p>"Hold your tongue! You have no right to speak to me in such a manner!" Cloud finally looked up into those violet irises, glaring up at his shinobi. "I am your prince, and you will respect my decision! I will wed Aerith, and it will bring great honor to my family! My father and her father will become comrades, our kingdoms united! <em>This is the only way to secure my kingdom's future</em>!"</p><p>"And what of your heart, Cloud? Would you damn yourself to a loveless marriage, forever living a lie?" He stood there, watching the younger boy with shimmering eyes, Cloud giving him an incredulous look as he spoke. "You've never even met Princess Aerith, how can you promise your life to her?"</p><p>"Enough!" Cloud growled, his hand darting out, slapping the other boy soundly across his face. He was surprised at his own anger, his hand stinging from the force of the impact as he pulled away, glaring up at the older boy. "You dare to disrespect me? You of all people should know better!"</p><p>Zack watched him silently for a moment before bowing his head and kneeling before him, staring at the ground as he said softly, "Forgive me, your highness. It was not my place to speak."</p><p>The blonde watched the boy kneeling before him, heart racing, hand throbbing from where he'd slapped the other a moment before. He could already see a red mark forming on the other's cheek. He looked away, taking a few deep breaths to calm his adrenaline, turning to look out across the garden, the summer wind billowing his long silk dress-robes as it passed. He sighed, looking down at Zack, a light blush across his cheeks. It was the first time his shinobi had dared to speak to him in such a manner, the first time he had ever forgotten his place… And it was all because he had revealed his engagement to Princess Aerith. He never knew the older boy felt so strongly about him. He hesitated, then stepped towards the other boy, reaching out and threading his fingers gently through his long, dark spikes. "I'll forgive you this time, Zack. But never speak to me like that again…"</p><p>The other boy bowed his head a bit more, showing his submission to his prince's will, Cloud pulling his hand away and turning his back to the ninja, clasping his hands behind his back and looking up at the cherry-trees above them. The sunlight filtered in through the pink blossoms, petals floating down from the boughs with the passing breeze. Cicadas hummed nearby, frogs croaking near the koi-pond in the center of the garden. Perhaps a stroll around the pond would ease his nerves. As he stepped across the stone path towards the koi-pond, Zack stood and followed him, ever silent, ever watchful, his heart twisting with unspoken words. He had so much he wanted to say to his prince, so much he held deep in his heart. Cloud couldn't go through with marrying that girl…a girl he didn't know, a girl he didn't love. If he were to ever see his prince taken away by someone, it should at least be someone he loved…</p><p>He watched the blonde boy step up to the eloquent red bridge arching over the koi-pond, his eyes widening and his breath catching in his throat, heart fluttering lightly. Cloud was so gorgeous, the sunlight catching his hair and eyes in just the right light so they shimmered as he looked across the water, the giant fat koi swimming lazily beneath the bridge. He watched the koi for a while, then glanced back at Zack, catching his shinobi's eyes, searching them silently. He looked as if he wanted to say something, then broke eye contact, looking away. Zack caught a small glimpse of the sadness hidden in his eyes, his heart twisting. Was he sad because Zack has been so insolent before? Or was he sad because he knew the other boy spoke the truth…</p><p><em>Why am I even thinking about what he said?</em> Cloud bit his lip as he turned away, heart twisting with longing. <em>He opened up to me, spoke to me unlike anyone has ever dared to before…</em> He continued walking across the bridge, descending from the red wood onto the smooth stone path, catching a glimpse of the ninja following him out of the corner of his eye. It was strange to think that the other boy had known Cloud's feelings for him all along, and had never revealed that until now. Was he trying to change the younger boy's mind by opening up to him? But he couldn't call off the engagement… It would bring dishonor to his family…</p><p>He stepped into a grove of tall bamboo, reaching out to brush his fingertips against the long, tall stalks. "Zack…" he said softly, the other boy instantly at his side, bowing, waiting for his command. "When you spoke before, of my desire…" The older boy dared to glance up, meeting his prince's eyes. He didn't speak, waiting for the blonde to continue, but the words never came. He searched those intense blue eyes rimmed with green, Cloud reaching over and touching the other boy's bruising cheek, giving the older boy an apologetic look. "I shouldn't have gotten upset at you before…" He traced the outline of the hand-print he'd left, his eyes reflecting his sadness. "I'm sorry, Zack…"</p><p>"Y-Your highness…" He reached up, cupping the hand against his cheek, taking a step closer and looking down at the younger. "You do not have to apologize, I shouldn't have-"</p><p>"No, Zack. You were right. For years I've had feelings for you. Feelings that wouldn't go away. If anything, they grew with the time that you spend guarding me, protecting me, always at my side…" He traced his fingertips gently down the shinobi's face, to a small scar, his eyes glassy with mixed emotions. "You have fought for me, nearly died for me…"</p><p>"Cloud…" He wrapped his arms around his prince, pulling him gently against his chest, the younger gasping in surprise but allowing the older boy to embrace him. He held the blonde gently for a moment before pulling away, meeting those blue eyes hesitantly, whispering over the passing breeze, "I have always longed to be with you, as more than just your shinobi. I have often thought of how things would be if you weren't so loyal… If you weren't afraid of going against your father's wishes…" He felt Cloud tense, adding softly, "I would never ask you to dishonor your family. But I wish for your happiness…" He reached over, taking his prince's hand and gently lacing their fingers. "I have never harbored the false illusion that we could ever truly be together. But it is something that I desire more than life itself. To be with you intimately, in a way that no other man has ever been… To stay with you for eternity, forever at your side…"</p><p>Cloud was blushing, listening to the older boy's words. He hesitated only for a moment before opening up to the other, whispering softly, "I have thought about that too. In another life, if things were different, if we could be together…" He squeezed his shinobi's hand, smiling up at him, eyes shining. "I think… I think I could fall in love with you, Zack…"</p><p>The other boy's violet eyes widened, his breath hitching as a rare smile twisted his lips. He let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and bowing his head. "Thank you, Cloud… Thank you for telling me that…"</p><p>They stood there, the wind howling through the bamboo, Cloud's robes billowing once more in the wind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rikku x Paine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rivals in two local bands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The petite blonde singer growled threateningly at the tall, dark-headed girl standing opposite of her. "Shut your mouth! You don't know anything!" She took a step forward, jabbing her finger at the older girl, who stood there smirking at her with her perfect mouth. "We are going to be the next big thing this side of the world, not you! You can't even compare!" Her drummer grabbed her arm, coaxing her back away from their rival band, Rikku's eyes shining with fiery intent. "So keep your mouth <em>shut</em>!"</p><p>The girl chuckled softly, her voice low and deep. "Well, well... The kitten has claws..." She crossed her arms over her chest, the buckles adorning her gloves chiming as she moved. "See you on stage, kid. I'll be watching you." She winked, her dark glittery eyeliner casting shimmers in her ruby eyes, the singer walking off towards the other side of the stage with her entourage.</p><p>Rikku watched her go, glaring daggers at her back, shaking off her drummer and bassist who were watching her with concern. "I'm fine! I've got this. We'll win this battle of the bands for sure. I won't let her get the best of us this time..."</p><p>She walked to the left side of the stage, the singer/guitarist grabbing her equipment and adjusting her mic before walking up the ramp and onstage, the crowd cheering as she and her band-mates took their place on the stage. A moment later there was another eruption of cheers as their opposing band took their place at the other end of the stage, Rikku glaring at Paine as the girl stepped up to her microphone stand, grabbing it with gloved hands and winking at her teasingly. The braided blonde grit her teeth, her green eyes gleaming in the spotlights, tuning her guitar quickly while the announcer declared the battle contestants. <em>This time... For sure! We'll beat them! Paine's band has nothing on mine!</em></p><p>The older girl tapped her foot lightly, boots chiming with her movements, her hair swept up into a perfect fohawk, ears gleaming with diamond studs as she shifted under the light, keeping a keen eye on her opponent. <em>Rikku's so fucking cute when she's all worked up...</em> She waited for the announcer to end his introductions then grabbed the mic before Rikku could start to speak, walking out into the middle of the stage and pointing out across the audience. "Hey kids, thanks for coming out tonight! We are <em>The Haunted Dreamers</em>, and we're here to rock your world!" Cheers of excitement erupted from the shadowed onlookers, the lights flashing random colors as she grinned over at Rikku, the younger girl absolutely furious that she'd managed to steal the spotlight first. "But before we start tonight, I wanna give a shout-out to our battle-mates, <em>Renegade Kittens</em>. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be here tonight. Let's hear it for Rikku and the girls!"</p><p>The crowd cheered again, louder than before, the spite in the blonde's eyes flickering with confusion as she continued to watch the older girl. <em>What is she doing, getting them to cheer for us? We're rivals!</em> She glanced back at her band-mates, the other girls just shaking their heads and shrugging, before glancing back towards the other side of the stage with a frown. Paine was up to something. She'd been teasing Rikku for months now, going out of her way to give the younger singer a hard time, and making it her business to show up at the battle of the bands that Rikku and the other <em>Kittens</em> attended. They always butted heads, every time the two were around one another they just couldn't get along. It never failed, they always ended up fighting, and tonight was no exception. As the crowd's cheering died down, and Paine made no move to continue, Rikku stepped up to the front of the stage and stood beside her, strumming a few chords on her guitar. "Thanks for the introduction, always a pleasure to share a stage with a <em>Dreamer</em>..." She grinned cattily, tossing her long braids over her shoulders, "Too bad you'll still be dreaming of winning this battle of the bands long after we've claimed the victory!" The crowd jeered and laughed, the green-eyed singer taking control of the stage as she started to play the intro to one of her songs, her bassist and drummer following along with her as she started to sing.</p><p>Paine stepped back and let her take control, laughing softly and glancing back at her band-mates, her keyboardist, guitarist, and bassist watching her with confusion. <em>Wait a minute, trust me!</em> She mouthed to them, the guitarist crossing his arms over his chest and whispering something to the bassist, who just shrugged and shook his head. The keyboardist leaned forward to interject as well, though she laughed and shook her head at something they asked, not looking nearly as upset as the other two. She glanced up, meeting Paine's eyes and smiling, giving her a thumbs-up and a nod. Paine grinned in reply, returning the thumbs-up and moving aside for Rikku, who was dancing across the stage as she sang, her guitar secured to her back, swinging lightly with her movements. It was a song she'd sung before, and the older singer recognized the chorus, grinning as she began singing along with the other girl, who gave her an incredulous look.</p><p>Rikku, almost too startled to keep singing, growled and shakily finished her song, Paine singing along with her and harmonizing brilliantly. If she hadn't been so irritated she would have realized how amazing they sounded together, the audience in awe when the song came to a finish, then suddenly erupting in happy, enthusiastic applause. As the crowd cheered Rikku reached out and shoved the older girl, who took a step back, raising her hands defensively, allowing Rikku to shove her yet again. "What the <em>fuck</em> is your problem?!"</p><p>"I meant no disrespect! Honest!" Paine said, her eyes sparkling with laughter at Rikku's outburst, their mics echoing their words over the speakers, the crowd's cheering steadily dying down.</p><p>"I've had it! The games, the teasing, I've had enough of it!" She shook her head, throwing her fist to the side angrily and glaring up at the older girl with frustrated tears gleaming in her eyes. "What's your deal, Paine?! Is it your goal in life to fucking torture me night after night?! Do you hate me that much?"</p><p>"Hate you? You misunderstand!" The older girl's brow knitted, a small frown turning down the corners of her perfect lips. "I adore you, Rikku. When you're on stage, I can't keep my eyes off of you. You're captivating."</p><p>The blonde's eyes went wide, blinking to clear her blurry vision before refocusing on the girl standing opposite of her. "W-What did you say?"</p><p>"You've enraptured me, I feel like you've put me under a spell. Your voice is ethereal." She dared to step forward, searching Rikku's eyes and reaching out a hand to touch her cheek. "I can never get enough of it... Of you..."</p><p>Rikku flushed crimson, backing away a step, breath catching in her throat, the sound echoing over the speaker system, all eyes on the two girls standing in the spotlights of the stage. "P-Paine?"</p><p>The older girl chuckled softly, her low, soothing voice light as she murmured, "You're cute when you're all worked up, I just can't help myself..." She leaned in and captured the other girl's lips before Rikku realized what she was doing, the braided girl eeping softly and trying to pull away, but Paine's arms were already wrapping around her waist, carefully avoiding her guitar. Rikku struggled for a moment, trying to pull away, but when Paine deepened the kiss she gasped softly and relented, arms moving to wrap around the other girl's neck, heart pounding. As they kissed the crowd started clapping, then whoops and cheers of congratulations could be heard, laughter and happy shouts echoing over the sound of applause. The other band-members just watched their singers, some clapping while others shook their heads and rolled their eyes, the announcer clapping as well from the shadows backstage. The two girls kissed again and again, pulling one another closer than they'd ever dared to before, the sound of the crowd's applause a dull roar in their ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Confessions to come! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Xion x Aqua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shy kohai presents a love letter to her senpai.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hushed whispers hummed through the air as Xion made her way forward through the upperclassmen, eyes downcast except to glance up now and then, taking care not to bump into anyone as she passed through the tall, regal Seniors surrounding her. Her cheeks were flushed with shy embarrassment, hands shaking as she stopped before the girl she had been looking for and extended a letter towards her, bowing her head and waiting to see if the gorgeous Senior would take the envelope she'd offered. A couple of girls nearby laughed softly, but went dead silent as the tall, gorgeous bluenette glared at them then took the letter from Xion's trembling fingertips, smiling down at her warmly. "What's this, dear one?"</p><p>Xion looked up with a start, dark blue irises shimmering with light as she met the upperclassman's aquamarine eyes, clutching at the skirt of her school-girl uniform and trying not to fidget under the intensity of her idol's gaze. "I-It's just a little something I-I wrote for you..." She glanced over at a group of Seniors, blushing when she realized they were watching her and adverting her gaze, staring down at her shoes. "F-Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you..." She bowed again, turning to walk away, dark hair hiding her burning cheeks as she made her way out of the classroom and out into the hall, practically tripping as she began walking away from the Senior's home-room and back towards her own class. The bell would ring any minute now, signifying the beginning of lunch. She had wanted to give Aqua her letter before the Senior was lost in the crowd of students making their way towards the lunchroom, and while she still had the nerve to give the Senior that letter in the first place. Already she was having doubts, anxiety twisting her stomach. "What am I thinking, giving a love-letter to someone like <em>her</em>? She would never have feelings for someone like me..." Xion's pace slowed as she walked by a series of windows, glancing at her reflection. "I'm so short, even for a Freshman..." She tugged at her dark locks, then rubbed her cheeks, pouting at her reflection. "My hair is ugly, and I'm too pale..." She wiped away the frustrated tears gathering in her lashes, sniffing and continuing on, heart and stomach twisting as she realized the futility of her efforts. "Aqua is so pretty, and popular. Everyone loves her... She's probably never even noticed me before..."</p><p>"That's not true at all, Xion-chan." A voice said from behind her, soft and patient, the petite Freshman turning around with a soft gasp and covering her mouth, terrified to see the tall bluenette watching her, cheeks hot with embarrassment.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry!" She ducked her head, tears stinging the corners of her eyes yet again. "I-I didn't mean to...to sound so..."</p><p>Aqua sighed softly, taking another step towards the girl and looking down at the opened letter she held in her hands. "This letter is beautiful, Xion-chan. Honestly, it's one of the loveliest I've ever read." She smiled as the smaller girl looked up at her shyly, reaching out and brushing her fingertips against Xion's pink cheek. "Don't cry, dear one. It's alright. There's nothing to be ashamed of."</p><p>"I-I've made a fool of myself, in front of the one person I wanted desperately to impress..." She glanced away, letting out a soft, shaky sigh. "I wanted you to see me...as more than just another Freshman striving to gain your attention, b-but I..." The upperclassman sighed softly as the younger spoke, watching her with understanding eyes. The dark-haired girl's voice trailed off, seeming at a loss, frustrated and embarrassed. The air was thick with unspoken words, an uncertain feeling lingering in the air between them. Aqua thought to herself for a moment then knelt before her, Xion gasping and watching her worriedly, saying with concern, "A-Aqua-senpai, you'll get dirty!"</p><p>The older girl just laughed softly, watching her with an amused smile as the younger girl tittered about the Senior's pristine white uniform getting sullied by kneeling on the less-than-clean floor of the hallway. "Xion-chan..."</p><p>The younger girl's words caught in her throat, blushing as the bluenette took her hands gently. "Y-Yes...?" She stammered, eyes nearly level with Aqua's now that the girl was kneeling.</p><p>"Will you sit with me at lunch today?" She smiled kindly at the girl's awestruck expression. "I want to know more about the girl who wrote me this letter." The older girl lifted said letter, Xion blushing furiously and biting her lip, shying away from the Senior's gaze. "I'd really like it if you would."</p><p>"O-Of course, Aqua-senpai! I would be honored!" The petite girl replied, her voice soft and wavering. "B-But your class-mates, t-they..."</p><p>"Don't pay any attention to them, alright? I'll deal with them when the time comes." She stood up, offering the girl her hand with a gentle smile. "Come along, dear one. Walk with me."</p><p>Speechless, all Xion could do was take the hand that had been offered to her with a soft blush, allowing the older girl to tug her along gently, following along beside her. They walked together down the long, windowed corridor towards the lunchroom, Aqua walking through the double-doors first and surveying the noisy room with bright eyes. "There, let's sit by the bay windows overlooking the garden. It's one of my favorite spots."</p><p>"A-Alright," Xion replied, allowing the girl to lead her towards the tables there, several sets of eyes on them as the blue-haired Senior pulled her along. As they approached, the other Seniors nearby made way for Aqua, smiling and nodding to the admired upperclassman, giving her and Xion a table to themselves so they could sit and talk without being disturbed. The older girl took a spot against the window, resting her elbows on the table and sighing contentedly and she looked outside at the clouds drifting far overhead. Xion watched her quietly for a moment before taking a seat beside her, careful not to touch her as she did so. She folded her hands neatly in her lap, clasping them at the hem of her shirt, eyes wandering from her perfectly pressed bow down her chest to her skirt, smoothing out a wrinkle she noticed with a small frown. Unbeknownst to her Aqua was watching her with a soft smile, the bluenette reaching over and gently smoothing out the younger's collar, fluffing her bow a bit before pulling back her hand, Xion watching her with wide eyes. "A-Aqua-senpai? Are you sure it's alright that I sit here with you?"</p><p>"Of course, dear one. Why wouldn't it be? I invited you, didn't I?" She giggled softly, patting the girl's tense shoulders. "Try to relax. You're doing nothing wrong, I assure you."</p><p>The smaller girl nodded, returning the Senior's smile, looking up with a gasp as a lunch tray was placed before her, two Seniors from Aqua's home room smiling at them as they presented the girls with their lunch, the bluenette nodding to the boys and thanking them before they turned and walked away. "O-Oh wow... Do they bring you lunch every day?"</p><p>Aqua nodded, reaching for her sandwich and taking a bite, watching Xion as the younger girl copied her movements, humming contentedly as she bit into her sandwich. "Do you like it, Xion-chan?" Aqua asked, the dark-headed girl nodding appreciatively and taking another bite. "It's my favorite, peanut-butter with strawberry preserves."</p><p>The petite girl at her side nodded with a smile, pausing a moment to reach for her milk, opening the small carton and taking a drink. The sighed softly, then looked up at the older girl with a light blush. "It's very yummy! I really like it!"</p><p>Aqua chuckled softly, watching her with affection shining in her bright blue eyes. "I'm happy that you do, Xion-chan. Tomorrow the boys will bring us another treat. I'll try to remember to ask for something just as delicious."</p><p>Xion's pulse fluttered, stammering, "D-Don't trouble yourself, Aqua-senpai!"</p><p>The bluenette laughed, waving her hand dismissively. "It's no trouble. I want to treat you." She took another bite of her sandwich, then placed it down, reaching for the letter she'd tucked away in her breast pocket. "Now then, tell me about this..." She offered the letter to the other girl, Xion looking up at her with wavering eyes.</p><p>"I-I've admired you ever since I came to this school..." She blushed, taking the letter and glancing over the words printed across the stationary. "I hope it wasn't...too forward of me..."</p><p>"What was it you said?" Aqua asked softly, "That my eyes reminded you of the sea? That you could catch a glimpse of them only for a moment and somehow still get lost in them..."</p><p>Xion nodded solemnly, blushing and smoothing out the creases in the letter with shaky fingers, whispering reverently, "I've always thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."</p><p>With slender fingertip, Aqua traced the curve of the Freshman's cheek, Xion gasping softly and watching her with wide eyes. "I have often thought the same of you, dear one."</p><p>Her breath hitched, blushing as she searched the older girl's eyes. "A-Aqua-senpai?"</p><p>Aqua just smiled, watching her with affection shining in her aquamarine eyes. She couldn't wait to find out more about the girl that was quickly capturing her elusive heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Confessions to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sora x Riku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Childhood friends reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora fidgeted nervously, pulling the curtain aside and glancing out the window again as if he could make Riku's car arrive any faster. He glanced at his phone, checking the time and re-reading the last message he'd received from the older boy. <em>"I'm on my way!" </em>was all it read, the time-stamp over an hour ago. He worried his bottom lip absently, blue eyes flitting up to the window again, a soft anxious sigh escaping him. It had been four years since he'd seen Riku. Four long, torturous years since he'd seen his best friend. He'd grown so much since then, he wondered if Riku had changed as well. Would he look different? Act different? He seemed so much like his younger self when they'd spoken on the phone, Sora could hardly imagine him all grown up. He hadn't seen the other boy since just before his thirteenth birthday. I'd been heartbroken with Riku and his family had moved away, just before his birthday party. He'd wished more than anything Riku had been there to celebrate it with him, that's all he'd really wanted...</p><p>He gasped softly when he saw a strange car pull up his driveway, giggling excitedly and running from the window to the front door, pulling it open to let in the bright afternoon light. "Riku!" He called, heart fluttering with happiness, his eyes widening as the older boy got out of his car. He wasn't like the little boy Sora remembered. He was tall, lean and sculpted, his muscles obvious under his dark shirt as he looked up with a warm smile. His white-blonde hair was longer, down to his shoulders where it had been barely past his ears years before. His eyes though...his gorgeous, ice-blue eyes were the same. When Riku looked up and locked eyes with him, Sora's heart could have stopped.</p><p>"Sora! Hey... I'm sorry it took so long, I got caught up in traffic." The older boy walked up the steps to the front porch, smiling down at him and reaching out to wrap his arms around the smaller brunette. "I missed you..."</p><p>The way Sora's heart twisted was anything but innocent, blushing a bit as he hugged the older boy back. "I-I missed you too, Riku..." He looked up at the taller boy when he pulled back, smiling shyly. It was like meeting an entirely different person for the first time, but already having a deep connection with them. It was unnerving, and exciting, Sora gasping softly when Riku reached up and touched his cheek.</p><p>"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his voice deeper than Sora had realized at first. It reverberated through him, sending a small chill up his spine. He couldn't speak, so he nodded fervently, Riku chuckling softly and pulling back his hand. "Did you have lunch already?" When Sora blinked up at him, looking confused, he added, "I haven't eaten all day, I'm starved..." He tilted his head a bit, searching the younger's eyes. "Do you want to go get something?"</p><p>"Sure! That sounds great!" Sora replied, finding his voice once again. "Let me grab my keys..." He disappeared back into his house, Riku walking in after him and looking around, smiling and laughing as he listened to Sora's footsteps running through the house.</p><p>"I'm not in that much of a hurry, Sora! Take your time..." His eyes flitted across the walls, smiling at the photographs decorating the room like paint upon a canvas. He walked a few steps closer to the display hanging over the fireplace mantel, picking up a picture of him and Sora when they were younger, both of them smiling out of the picture happily. He traced the frame with a grin, his eyes soft, glancing up when he heard the younger let out a victorious cry then run back to the living room.</p><p>"Found them!" he exclaimed happily, grinning and panting softly. When he realized Riku was watching him he blushed again and glanced away, stammering, "I-I'm sorry... I just..." He bit his lip, shifting his weight and clenching his hand around his keys. "This is...different that I expected. You're different..."</p><p>Riku set the picture back on the mantel, chuckling softly and walking over to Sora, the brunette looking up at him as he approached. "You're different too ya know..." He reached out, tugging at one of Sora's long soft spikes gently. "Your hair is crazier than ever, you're taller, you've actually filled out your clothes a bit..." At Sora's embarrassed pout he laughed and pulled the smaller boy close, Sora making a soft sound and wrapping his arms around Riku's middle, hugging him back tightly. Time seemed to slow down, the younger boy losing himself in the warmth of Riku's embrace, the scent of his cologne, the sound of his heartbeat, steady and strong. Why was he feeling this way? Surely he wasn't crushing on his best friend. They hadn't seen one another in four years, it was too soon...</p><p>"W-Where do you want to go eat?" Sora asked softly, looking up at the other boy when Riku pulled away.</p><p>Riku thought for a moment, placing a hand on his hip. "Do they still have that pizza place downtown?The one we used to go to every Saturday with your parents?"</p><p>Sora blinked and nodded, giggling and replying, "Oh yeah! They couldn't tear down that place if they wanted to, it's way too popular!" He took Riku's hand, tugging him towards the door. "Do you want to take my car? I got my license last month!"</p><p>The older boy raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit. "Should I trust you to drive?"</p><p>Sora scowled up at him, a smile teasing his lips as he tugged the other boy outside, walking down the porch steps and around the other side of the house to the side garage. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent driver! I only missed two things on my test!" He opened the door to the little garage, the add-on built in so his parents didn't have to give up their spots when their son had a car of his own. Riku followed after him, gasping softly and looking around, Sora looking back at him with a happy smile. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Sora... It's amazing..."</p><p>The inside of the side garage, what wasn't occupied by the brunette's car, was an art studio. Sora had painted the walls and hung multicolored lanterns from the high-vaulted ceiling, half-finished canvases standing on large easels spreading out as far as the floor-plan would allow. He had decorated his own personal space from wall to wall, the sleek black car sitting in the center of the garage shining from a nice polishing. Sora bit his lip, glancing over at Riku shyly. "I'm glad you like it. It means a lot to me that you do..."</p><p>"You've always been so talented, even when we were kids. I always envied you, how easily you could create something so beautiful." He glanced over, his ice-blue eyes warm as they searched Sora's deep blue. "I missed this... I missed <em>you</em>. So much..." Sora didn't realize he was crying until Riku's brow arched and the older boy stepped over to him, wiping away the wet streak coursing down his cheek. "Oh Sora, don't cry... I'm sorry..."</p><p>He shook his head a bit, tilting his cheek into Riku's soft touch. "N-No, don't apologize..." He sniffed and reached up to press his palm against the back of Riku's hand, smiling happily. "I'm not crying because of you... I'm just..." His gaze fell, his voice just above a whisper as he said, "There's so much time we've missed..."</p><p>Riku watched him with gentle eyes, leaning down after a moment and pressing his forehead to the smaller boy's tenderly, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh. "I know..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! More to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Axel x Zexion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bookworm and a jock.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He curled up in a chair, books piled around him like walls to shelter him from the outside world. He sunk into the cushions, pillows surrounding him, his legs tilted to the side and slightly tucked underneath him as he excitedly opened up a new book. He could get lost in his books. He often spent hours in the school library, shut off from the outside world, wanting nothing more than to disappear into one of his fairy-tales and never come back. The real world was a cruel place, he made it a point to avoid it as much as possible.</p><p>A loud clatter drew his attention to the main foyer of the library, a librarian walking over and shushing the perpetrators, laughing echoing softly from beyond where he could see. He frowned a bit, glancing back down at his book and flipping the page. Whoever it was didn't make any other racket, and the library slowly faded back into silence. After a few pages were turned, Zexion began to have the sensation that he was being watched, glancing up over the top of his book to see someone nearby. It was a boy about his age with fiery red hair, he was looking through the books lining a shelf overhead thoughtfully, not paying Zexion any attention. He looked away, his slate-grey hair hiding his eyes as he let his mind fade into his story, curling up around the text like it was the only warmth left in a frozen world. When he heard the boy let out a soft sigh he glanced up again to see him scratching his head as if confused, then he turned and looked at Zexion, eyes widening before he blinked. "Hey kid, you're that bookworm, right?"</p><p>Zexion glanced back down at his book, scowling. "That's what they say..."</p><p>"Do you think you could help me with something?" He pointed to the shelf he'd been searching through a moment before. "I'm supposed to be getting this book for my English class for extra credit, but I can't seem to find it..."</p><p>Without even asking for details Zexion reached into his pile and pulled out a book, holding it out and offering it to the other boy. "This one should do. It's for Mrs. Porter's class, right?"</p><p>The other boy walked over to him, taking the offered book and glancing at the title. "Yeah, I think this one was on the list..." He glanced down at Zexion, who was once again reading his book. "Is it any good?"</p><p>The smaller boy laughed softly, looking up at the red-head with an eyebrow cocked. "Seriously? Of course it's good, it's one of my favorites. Just read it and write the stupid paper..."</p><p>"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." Axel replied, frowning and bit and watching the other boy. "You don't talk to people very much do you?"</p><p>Zexion sighed loudly and shut his book, crossing his arms over the cover and looking up at the other boy. "I don't go out of my way to talk to senior-class jocks who think it's funny to run around the library making lots of noise."</p><p>Axel winced a bit at the smaller boy's words, watching as Zexion got up from his spot and started putting away the majority of his books. "Wait, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you..."</p><p>Zexion just shook his head, his long bangs hiding his face, "Don't even worry about it. It's sunny out, I'll just go read in the park." He glanced over at Axel, shrugging. "Take my spot and start reading that book." He gestured to the one the red-headed boy was holding. "It's hard to stop once you start."</p><p>The older boy watched him go, curious and intrigued, waiting a moment before following after Zexion out the back exit. He followed at a distance, the bookworm walking across the campus towards the park, several large books wrapped up under his arms and his satchel slung over his shoulder. Axel surveyed the area, shielding his eyes from the sun, looking around with bright green eyes in search of the little recluse before trotting to catch up. "Hey, wait a sec! Would you just talk to me for a minute?"</p><p>Zexion glanced over his shoulder, sighing and shaking his head. "There's nothing to talk about. Why are you following me?"</p><p>The older boy caught up to his side, hands shoved in his pockets as he looked down at the younger. "I just thought I'd come with you, since it's sunny outside and all..."</p><p>The slate-haired boy frowned a bit and glanced away. "Whatever you say..."</p><p>"Axel. I'm Axel."</p><p>"Zexion..." he replied before adding with an exasperated sigh, "If you're going to stick around do try to be a bit quieter than when you're with your friends?" He sat down in the shade of a large tree, crossing his legs and laying out the books he'd carried from the library, picking up the one he had been reading before and flipping it open again, instantly absorbed in the text.</p><p>The other boy sat down beside him, sincerely fascinated. He'd never come across anyone like Zexion before, though he'd seen him several times in the library. He hadn't really thought about saying hello before, they seemed like polar opposites. Perhaps they were, and that's why Axel wanted to know him better. He wanted to know what he was thinking, hidden behind those giant books he loved. "Hey Zex, let me ask you something before you get really into what you're reading, would ya?"</p><p>Zexion's eyes flitted up, meeting Axel's with a bored expression. "Spit it out."</p><p>Axel chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just wondering, why do you keep to yourself all the time? Don't you ever get lonely?"</p><p>The younger boy blinked, letting his book fall to his lap a bit, giving Axel a bewildered expression. "Why do you care? You don't even know me. As a matter of fact, you and your <em>crew</em> tend to ignore people like me as if we have some sort of infections <em>uncool</em> disease that might be catching..."</p><p>Axel arched his brow a bit and let out a soft laugh. "Really, is that what you think of me? You don't know <em>me</em>, kid. At least give me a chance to prove your assumptions wrong!"</p><p>This seemed to reach Zexion, a small smile twisting his lips as he closed his book once again. "Alright then, Axel. Let me explain something to you. I would rather be without human companionship, because it hurts less being lonely than having a broken heart." He shrugged, "It's simple really. If no one gets close, I don't have anything to be disappointed about. I have no one to miss."</p><p>Axel was watching him with a concerned look in his eyes. "That sounds terrible..." He dared to lean a bit closer, asking cautiously, "What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Zexion let out a curt laugh and shook his head, "It'll be a long time coming before I discuss something like that with someone I don't know..." He gave Axel a soft look, a small smile twisting his lips, "But I appreciate the offer. You seem sincere enough."</p><p>Axel blushed a bit at the younger's smile, deciding he wanted to see it more often. "What exactly do I have to do to win your trust, Zex?"</p><p>He met the red-head's eyes, giving him a long, serious look, before saying softly, "Make me believe that there's still good in this world. If you can do that, I'll tell you anything you want to know."</p><p>"Still good in the world?" Axel thought for a moment, crossing his arms. "Of course there's still good in the world! Why would you think there isn't?"</p><p>"I never see it..." Zexion said, breaking his eyes away from Axel's. "I read about it in my stories, but I never see it in real life."</p><p>"What's in your stories?" Axel asked, grinning a bit. "A dragon-slaying knight in shining armor rescuing damsels in distress?"</p><p>The younger boy exhaled softly, tilting his head a bit and looking up at the clouds drifting overhead across the bright blue sky. "Happiness... Trust... Love..."</p><p>Axel watched him, eyes capturing the shadows passing over Zexion's face as the younger watched the clouds, heart twisting at his words. "You want me to make you believe in love?"</p><p>The other boy looked over at him, his expression soft. "If you think you can."</p><p>They held one another's gaze for a while, the shadows drifting over them a reflection of the clouds above, the summer breeze gently swaying the limbs of the tree shading them. "Alright..." Axel whispered after a long silence. "I'll try..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Zack x Roxas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A stripper and his favorite client.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roxas smiled sweetly as he turned to face his client, the tall, dark, and handsome man he'd come to know as Zack Fair. The man was a regular, and loaded, so Roxas truly had no complaints. He was kind, polite – never touching or grabbing what wasn't offered to him freely, and the little blonde had to admit he'd grown rather fond of when Zack would request alone time with him in the VIP lounge. It made Roxas feel special somehow, though he knew Zack came to the night club looking for one thing and one thing only. Something pretty to look at and fantasize about fucking. Affection he could buy; eye candy he might be able to actually touch if he played his cards right and got lucky. But that was it. That was the extent of their relationship, and Roxas had come to terms with that, no matter how big of a crush tried to manifest itself in regards to the pretty man. He was a client, and Roxas was a dancer. There was a line there between them that could never be crossed.</p><p>But sometimes. Sometimes, when Zack looked at him like that. When he looked at Roxas the way he was looking at him right now, it made the boy forget himself for a few moments. It allowed him to enjoy his own fantasies as well. Fantasies where he wasn't just teasing the older man with a lap dance and fleeting touches against clothed skin. Fantasies where he could give himself completely and wholly to Zack as more than just an exotic dancer. As more than just a stripper. As more than just a paid piece of ass. As something tender, and warm, and cared for. As a boyfriend perhaps, or a lover at least without any titles to bind them to one another. He wanted the older man, there was no denying it. He wanted Zack Fair more than the air he breathed. And so, he strutted over to his client with a shy little smile, unable to keep the bubbly laughter from escaping his chest as he straddled his waist and pressed closer, wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders he knew all too well.</p><p>"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." Roxas said softly, batting his long lashes that were dusted with glitter, searching those rich violet pools he wished he could get lost in. Slowly, there came sturdy hands to his sides, stroking along his exposed skin reverently, gently. Zack always touched him with such care.</p><p>"I could never forget about you, Roxas." The older man's voice was deeper, so deep it reverberated in his chest where Roxas had pressed closer, and when he chuckled it had Roxas grinning wider than before. "You know you're unforgettable, don't you?"</p><p>"I know, but I do so adore hearing you say it." He tightened his grip around Zack's shoulders and leaned in close to whisper against the shell of his ear where his dark locks were tucked away from his chiseled jaw, "I missed you, Daddy. You kept me waiting for so long, I was lost without you."</p><p>Those words had a pleasant shudder passing down Zack's spine, just the reaction Roxas was looking for. He grinned and pulled back enough to meet Zack's eyes, playing their game of the hunter and the hunted. Zack knew he couldn't touch Roxas, knew he couldn't kiss him, but the way he would stare and lean into Roxas' touch told all too well how much the man wanted him. The things Zack must want to do to him, just the thought of it had Roxas blushing a bit and squirming in his lap, searching those violet orbs to read what the man wanted. He would give Zack whatever he could, what with the bouncer watching the two of them from his shadowed corner by the door leading back into the main lobby of the night club. Roxas knew there were boundaries, knew there were lines in place for a reason, and knew better than to dare even think about crossing them.</p><p>But he wanted to. More than anything. If only to cross the lines just enough to allow Zack to kiss him. That would suffice. If only he could feel the other's lips pressed against his own, and taste him for the first time, perhaps that would satiate his hunger, quench his thirst. Or perhaps it would only make it worse. He hovered there, blonde fringe brushing against the long, dark locks of the man before him, and then before the temptation became too great he removed himself from Zack's lap and took his place at the pole erected in the center of the room. Zack had paid for a VIP performance. And a performance he would get. Roxas was lean muscle with curves in all the right places, the short-shorts across his waist skin-tight and doing nothing to hide his semi-arousal bulging in the front of the dark spandex. He gripped the pole with one hand, walking a slow circle around the circumference, just allowing the tips of his fingertips to keep the bar within his reach. He played to the lighting streaming down from the ceiling, the golden-pinks and oranges casting a sunset palette across his glittered skin, accenting his shoulders and chest, and the curve of his back and glutes. Zack's eyes were on him so intensely Roxas could feel them piercing into him, closing his eyes and rocking his body to the beat, the bass thrumming through the floor and up his legs, making his toes tingle. He'd perfected walking in heels, and they made his legs look amazing, highlighting his muscles and curves under the flashing lights and pulsing strobe. For some reason Zack had asked him to take them off the first night they'd met, and since then Roxas always entertained him barefoot, and really he couldn't complain. It helped him maneuver on the pole easier, giving him better grip and support, and the tricks he could perform in his more comfortable state were impressive enough to make up for the fact that his legs weren't contoured by heels. He lifted a leg, wrapping his calf around the glistening silver and pulling himself up off of the plush carpet in one motion, twisting and twirling with ease into several different positions that had his back arching and his ass sticking out for Zack's hungry gaze. He opened his brilliant blue eyes and batted his long lashes, making eye contact with the man for a moment before doing another trick, holding himself upside down in a perfect split, then twining his legs around the pole and allowing gravity to tug him back down to the floor with a slow spiraling descent. Zack was silent, ever watchful, reclining back a bit into his chair and humming softly – a sound of approval. A sign that he wanted more.</p><p>Roxas reached up and tugged himself back onto the pole, scaling it easily and hooking his arms behind the pole, sticking out his chest and drawing his stomach taut, his ribs protruding just enough under the light to cast shadows in all the places where muscles were hidden just beneath the surface. Zack's lips parted a bit, and though Roxas couldn't hear his shuddering breath over the drumming bass he knew that sound well, he'd heard it up close and personal many times before. It caused a blush to darken his cheeks and the arousal hidden in his shorts twitched and thickened, filling out nicely and hugging the curve of his left him. Zack's eyes descended his body, his tongue flicking out against his parted lips to wet them absently. Roxas clenched his muscles and rolled his hips along with the beat, pressing his spine back against the cool bite of the pole and groaning softly as his ass cheeks hugged the smooth chrome invitingly. He wanted Zack's hands there, his fingers between the cleft of his cheeks. His mouth, his breath, his tongue. He closed his eyes and whimpered softly, his heartbeat pulsating in his hardened cock, and he parted his eyes with a pleasant shudder to lock bright blue irises into wanting violet. He wasn't sure if he'd ever been this turned on before, so out of control around Zack. The man seemed to notice, shifting a bit in his seat, glancing down at Roxas' crotch before flicking back up his abdomen and chest, then finally meeting his eyes. He reached a hand down, readjusting himself with slow movements, his eyes never leaving Roxas'. When the tempo of the music changed and became slower, calmer, it seemed to break the tension in the air between them, snapping the dancer out of his fantasies and causing him to change his position, shifting to straddle the pole and wrap his thighs snuggly around it, twisting and turning in slow arches and smooth bends of arms and legs, until eventually he found his feet against the carpet again and padded slowly over to his client, leaving the pole in favor of using Zack's body instead.</p><p>He went down on his knees, his hands on either of Zack's thighs, spreading them wide before smoothing his body up against the dark-headed man's, making sure to grind his crotch against the other's arousal as he ascended. Zack was panting softly, his face flushed beneath the sunset lights, and when Roxas settled in his lap, straddling him again, Zack's hands were shaking. As they came up to rest at Roxas' hips, drawing the blonde closer, Zack swallowed thickly before finding his voice once more. Roxas felt his breath hitch, his heart pounding excitedly as the man began rubbing his thumbs into the dips of Roxas' hip, stroking oh so close to the tip of the blonde's arousal. "Roxas… What are you doing?"</p><p>"Giving you a dance, isn't that what you requested?" Blue eyes searched violet teasingly, the slow, sensuous rhythm giving Roxas something to grind in time to. His arousal was steadily weeping he was so turned on, creating a damp spot against the front of the spandex which caught Zack's attention, the elder shifting his thumb down slightly to bump against Roxas' cock as the younger continued to grind. Roxas choked out a pleased whimper and purposefully pressed into Zack's hand the best he could without giving too much of what was happening away. The bouncer guarding the door was on the lookout for anything serious; kissing, fondling, sex… But the thrill of potentially being caught was turning Roxas on more, and he panted softly against Zack's jaw and neck, moaning lowly and swiveling his hips in a slow circle, starting to dance again.</p><p>Zack watched the blonde in his lap, feeling himself aching he was so hard, grinding up against Roxas now and then and doing everything he could to keep himself from fucking the boy right then and there. It was obvious what Roxas wanted, and Zack was quickly losing control, his eyes darting over to their guard as he leaned into Roxas and whispered against the shell of his ear, "Can I take you home tonight?"</p><p>Roxas' hands were on the man's shoulders, and he whimpered softly at the question, biting at his bottom lip and grinding against him yet again. Everything inside of him was screaming to accept the offer, he had never wanted anyone so badly in his life. But the last bit of sane rationality left within him surfaced suddenly, and with a shaking voice he replied just above the slow-paced bass, "Sorry, I don't do one night stands." He pulled back a bit so he could meet those violet eyes he so adored, blushing a bit and glancing towards the bouncer as well before leaning in and whispering a bit of clarification. "You're my favorite VIP client, I won't deny that. But I can't…I need an emotional connection with someone before I can give myself to them completely."</p><p>Zack chuckled softly, deep rumbles within his chest. Roxas smiled shyly, touching his jaw and tracing lightly with his fingertips while the man shifted his hands to hold his lower back and side, petting against that warm, glittering skin. "Who said anything about my offer being a one-night stand?"</p><p>Roxas searched his eyes, blushing and biting at his bottom lip again, casting his eyes away and balling his fists against Zack's shoulders. He thought for a moment, shaking his head, "Even if…if that weren't the case. I can't. You're a client, I'm not allowed to-"</p><p>"Be with me." Roxas' eyes widened and he looked up at Zack's words, the man no longer bothering to keep his voice quiet as he smiled and took one of the blonde's hands in his own, tracing his fingers lightly along Roxas' palm. "If you harbor any feelings for me, anything genuine and not just a façade brought on by your paid position… Be with me."</p><p>"I-I… I do have feelings for you, but I-"</p><p>Zack's smile widened at Roxas' stammered omission, and he tugged the boy closer, stroking along his spine gently and pressing his cheek against the youngers, whispering softly again. "I'll treat you like a prince. You'll never want for anything ever again. I'll take care of you. Just tell me what you want from me. Do you want a relationship with me, Roxas? Not as a client, but as a lover?"</p><p>Roxas' brow arched and he shivered lightly at the man's soothing touches, glancing towards the bouncer nearby who was watching them intently, ready to break them apart at any moment should their intimate exchange continue. He hadn't taken a step closer yet, but he was shifting from one foot to the other, and the frown across his face spoke volumes in itself. Roxas had precious little time to decide what he wanted, and so he pulled back enough to meet Zack's eyes and spur-of-the-moment blurted out the one thing he'd wanted most.</p><p>"Would you…would you kiss me?"</p><p>Zack's eyes widened, and after taking a moment to absorb Roxas' request his expression softened and he reached up to cup the boy's cheek, humming softly and tilting his face just slightly upwards into the light. "Of all the things you could have asked for, you asked for something as sweet and simple as a kiss? Not my riches, not the promise of a lavish life-style, or being doted upon hand and foot? Is that really all you want from me?"</p><p>Roxas was blushing, pouting a little and glancing down, clearly embarrassed now that the heat of the moment was in the background. He shifted lightly against Zack's lap, tugging at his shoulders gently and mumbling softly, "I don't care about the rest of it. I just…really like you."</p><p>"You're precious." Zack whispered, tilting his face back up once again, and this time pressing his lips against the younger's. The bouncer moved into action, stepping forward immediately with a final warning hot on his tongue, but at that moment the two broke away, and while Roxas stammered out an apology to their guard Zack chucked and shushed him instead. The man stood to his feet, keeping Roxas pressed close to his side, the blonde embarrassed beyond belief, curling his toes in the fabric of the carpet. Zack looked down at Roxas, much taller now that he was standing as well, and while gently keeping hold of his hand he led the small dancer out of the VIP lounge, grabbing his coat and gesturing for Roxas to slide into his heels, then the two walked together towards the exit of the club and out into the night.</p><p>It was raining lightly, a warm summer shower that had Roxas shrugging off the coat Zack tried to wrap around his shoulders, the boy grinning and spinning in a circle for a moment then glancing down to watch the glitter slowly washing from his arms and chest. Laughter bubbled up from somewhere deep, unbridled and vibrant as the sunset still glinting against the darkening horizon. "This is crazy!" The blonde exclaimed, turning back towards Zack and watching him with amazement, "What am I doing? They're going to fire me! I don't know what I'm doing, this is insane! I-"</p><p>Zack had stepped forward and captured his lips again, dipping down and wrapping his arms around Roxas in a long-awaited embrace, the blonde whimpering softly and flushing crimson once again, reaching up to tangle both of his hands in that thick, soft, dark hair he adored. Zack pulled back after a long moment, lips lingering against Roxas' gently, taking in his breath, his scent, his warmth. "You don't have to worry about that now. I told you, I'll take care of you."</p><p>Roxas blushed faintly, searching Zack's eyes, looking up at the man and pressing close to his chest, standing on the toes of his heels and giving himself the boost he needed to reconnect their lips once more. When he pulled away Zack exhaled softly, his violet eyes shining down at Roxas with affection, and the boy slipped his hand into the elder's warm embrace, linking their fingers together shyly.</p><p>"Take me home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, more Confessions to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Axel x Marluixa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A drag queen and a cop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was trying his hardest to act tough and not appear afraid, but his chest was tight, fighting against growing nausea and anxiety as he stared down the group of boys before him. He'd thought nothing of it when he saw them before, but when they'd matched his pace and started gaining on him, Marluxia turned down an alley to walk away from them, and the boys had followed. The apparently leader spoke up first, taking a step closer to him, Marluxia backing away another step into the dark, gritting his teeth to keep himself from visibly trembling. "Well well well… What have we here? Thought you looked like a cute girl from behind, but you're just some loser dressed up in drag. Disgusting freak." His lackeys laughed and shoved at one another, stepping close at the leaders heels as he made his way up to the shivering boy. "How can you even walk in those things? Those heels are bigger than your dick for sure! Why would you go outside like that? Keep your perversions behind locked doors, you sick fuck!"</p><p>"Yeah, ya sicko!" One of the other boys jeered, tossing a half-full can of soda at his head, Marluxia dodging to the side so it missed his face just barely, planting a hand against the wall behind him and swallowing down the tremor in his voice.</p><p>"If I disgust you so much why don't you just leave me the hell alone, huh? Why follow me?" His violet eyes moved quickly between the boys fanning out around him in a semicircle, cornering him tightly against the wall.</p><p>Their leader spoke up again as he reached into his pocket, retrieving a switchblade and flicking it open with a snap of his wrist. "My my, you've got quite the insolent mouth, don't you freak?"</p><p>"Gotta teach this one some manners, boss." Another boy said gruffly, laughing darkly and cracking his knuckles as he stared the boy down, Marluxia feeling a cold sweat along his back and shoulders, his heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>"You know what? I think I will..." The former replied, reaching out slowly, blade extended, inching it closer to Marluxia's face, a smirk plastered across his lips. He managed to touch the cold blade against his cheek before suddenly headlights flooded the dark alley, the boys surrounding him cursing and running off, quickly fading into the darkness and out of sight.</p><p>Marluxia let out the breath he had been holding and slid down the wall, hugging his knees and hiding his face, trying to control his panicked breathing. Oh god, they'd almost cut him. A few moments later and he could have been bleeding out in the alley without a soul around to help. He could hear a door opening and the faint static of voices over a radio, heavy footfalls approaching him and a flashlight shining down on him, illuminating where he crouched against the wall. "Hey there, you alright? Are you hurt?"</p><p>"I'm fine, thank you…" Marluxia looked up gradually, meeting eyes with the police officer watching him, the officer nodding and flicking off his flashlight before pulling out his notepad and flipping through a few pages before beginning to scribble down his report.</p><p>"Looked like one of those punks had a weapon, did they threaten you at all?" Still scribbling notes for a moment, the officer paused and looked down at him again, noting he still hadn't moved. He sighed softly, tucking his report away and crouching down beside Marluxia, tipping up his hat so he could meet those violet eyes, offering a friendly smile. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Want to come sit in my patrol car for a bit 'til you calm down?" His green eyes flashed with a hint of mischief as he added merrily, "I've got some doughnuts. Stereotypical, I know. But they say sugar helps take the edge off of the shock following an assault…" He stood up again, offering his hand to the other boy. "If you'll allow me?"</p><p>Marluxia hesitated a moment, still not quite sure how to respond, but took the officer's hand and got to his feet, his skirt chiming softly as the sequins and bells sewn here and there sounded softly with his movements. "Thank you, I'd...like to sit down for just a moment...if that's alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course. Please." The officer nodded and gestured towards the patrol car, walking with Marluxia into the light beaming from the headlights and opening the passenger front door, waiting for the boy to sit before closing in and returning to the driver's side, sliding into his seat with a soft huff. He closed his door and adjusted his lights, flicking on the overhead dome and reaching for a large box of doughnuts sitting half-open in the back seat. "Here we are, have whichever you like. I'm partial to the pink sprinkles but if you're not into strawberry I've got chocolate and glazed too."</p><p>Marluxia couldn't help but smile at that, reaching into the box and taking out a chocolate doughnut with white and green sprinkles. "Strawberry is nice, but I think after that encounter I need to indulge in a bit of chocolate. Thank you, you're really nice…"</p><p>"Axel," the officer replied, nodding and grinning over at him with a warm smile. "I'm glad I was able to help. I just started this patrol route tonight, and I'd gotten a few tips about a local gang in the area causing trouble. This town is rather small, I really didn't think there'd be much of a gang problem. Guess it happens everywhere."</p><p>"This neighborhood moreso." Marluxia said, pointing to the buildings on either side of the alleyway. "The gay clubs always get more interaction with those sorts of lowlifes. They can't just let us live our lives, as if they have nothing better to do." He bit into the doughnut, closing his eyes at the rich taste, his adrenaline finally calming down a bit so he could relax back against the plush passenger seat, glancing over shyly at the young officer who'd saved him. "I guess I should have known I'd be asking for trouble, walking around like this…"</p><p>"Why? Just because you're dressed up that doesn't give anyone any right to touch you. It's not your fault you were assaulted, don't ever think that. Not for one second." Axe grinned over at him again, then took a bit out of the pink doughnut he'd selected, humming and turning his attention to the radio. "Ah, I better call this in. Give me a minute and I'll take your statement, okay?" He took another bite before shoving the other half of his doughnut back in the box and stepping out of the cruiser, reaching up to his shoulder radio and conversing back and forth with dispatch for a few minutes before he ducked back down and peered inside the car. "Okay, where you headed? Need me to take you home?"</p><p>Finishing the last bite of his doughnut, Marluxia licked at his thumb and forefinger, humming softly. "I live nearby actually, I'm alright to walk. I was headed to the club but now I'm not really in the mood for dancing…" He laughed a bit, reaching up to play with his long pink hair, twirling it in his fingers absently as he added, "I'll probably take a bath and watch Netflix instead. I've had enough excitement for one evening."</p><p>"Alright, if you're sure. Let's get your statement." He retrieved his report book and took what details Marluxia could remember about the boys that had cornered him, Axel taking it all down and asking several clarifying questions before he was satisfied, grabbing a second doughnut after putting his notepad away. "Okay then. It's almost the end of my shift. Let me drop you off at your place, I'd feel better knowing you were somewhere safe."</p><p>Watching the officer for a moment, eventually he relented and nodded, giving Axel a little appreciative smile. "Okay, but really it isn't that far. It's just around the corner there and three blocks down. There's still Christmas lights in the bushes along the driveway and wrapped around the mailbox, you can't miss it."</p><p>"Yikes. Glad I'm not the only one who just leaves mine up all year."</p><p>Laughing at that response, Marluxia fastened his seatbelt as Axel did, reversing the patrol car and beginning towards their destination, reaching the brightly lit house just a few minutes after. They exited the car, Axel walking Marluxia to his door, the pinkette retrieving a hidden key from the small garden by the front door and letting himself inside. He turned back to face Axel once he was through the doorway, giving him another smile. "Thank you so much for everything. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."</p><p>Axel grinned, giving him a little nod and resting his hands on his belt leisurely. "Welp, stay safe and give us a call if you see those guys causing anymore trouble. I'm sure I'll run into them again sometime soon, but I'd rather <em>you </em>did not."</p><p>"No worries, I plan on avoiding that lot at all costs. My roommates usually walk with me, but they're out for the weekend camping. So it's just me, and I hate being alone." He drummed his fingers against the doorframe for a moment, glancing away, thoughtful. "You said...it was your weekend too, right? What are you going to be up to?"</p><p>"Ah, well I've got some unpacking to do still. It's been almost a month now and I've been avoiding my kitchen at all costs, so...order takeout and try to ignore the mess that is my new life?" He laughed and reached up to rub at his red hair, his green eyes flitting towards the twinkling lights nearby and saying offhandedly, "I dunno, maybe check out one of those clubs? Do you have one you recommend?"</p><p>Marluxia's eyes widened and he held up a hand, "Wait wait wait. You're gay? Seriously?"</p><p>Axel met his eyes again, replying with faux offense, "Ah shesh, you gotta rub it in like that? I always pass for cis-het. It's a damn crime is what it is. A cryin' shame." He shifted his weight as he gestured with a hand, rolling his eyes. "Girls are always all over me, but when it comes to cute guys? I get nothing. Nadda. Zip."</p><p>"Oh honey, that is a sin." Marluxia laughed and shook his head, tilting his cheek a bit and offering, "I could show you around if you want. Tomorrow night maybe? I don't have the energy for it tonight, but if you're willing to wait I'll gladly show you around…?"</p><p>"It's a date." Axel beamed, taking a step closer and dipping his police hat before turning and walking towards his cruiser, waving over his shoulder as he went. "I'll come pick you up around dark, make sure you wait for me, okay?"</p><p>"Not in that cruiser you won't!" Marluxia teased, "I have a reputation to uphold, officer!"</p><p>"I have an actual car, yknow!" The red-head laughed, his laughter soft as he stopped to admire the lights in the bushes, before returning to the path towards his car.</p><p>"Mmh-hmm. We'll see." The other boys retorted softly, Axel hearing his words and shaking his head, smiling as he opened his door and slid into his sea. He stalled for a moment after starting his patrol car, flashing his red and blue lights briefly in farewell as he backed out of the drive and started down the street, Marluxia watching him go with a small, bewildered smile. "I was not expecting to meet a cop tonight, let alone a friendly, cute, gay cop." He hummed softly, stepping into the warm house and closing the door behind him, trying not to think about the fluttery feeling that had blossomed in his chest. He had a date with a cute officer tomorrow night. A date. He hadn't been out on a date in ages. "What crazy kinda fated meeting is that? Honestly. Life is strange." He shrugged out of his heels and unzipped his shimmery dress, catching a glance of himself in the mirror as he started to undress. He was already thinking about tomorrow night, and what he was going to wear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Riku x Axel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two teammates uncover latent desires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Again." Riku took a stance, exhaling and flicking his wrist, his arm still stinging from the impact of that last tackle. "Come on, again! I know you're holding back on me, Axel. Let's go!"</p><p>The taller boy sighed and rolled his shoulders, popping his neck before shifting back into a stance opposite the other. "You aiming for broken bones here, kid? I told you already, we aren't in the same weight class. I'm taller, built with hard, heavy muscle. You're strong yeah, but you're lean. I'll roll right over you, like a steamroller flattening cement."</p><p>"You wish. Come on. Show me what earned you that title, <em>Dragonborne</em>! I don't believe you earned all those trophies you're always bragging about. Show me what you've got!"</p><p>Shaking his head, Axel crouched down a bit further, lowering his stance and locking eyes with Riku. "You've got a smartass mouth, kid. I'm going to wreck you."</p><p>They waited, unmoving, and then the timer they'd set to countdown from 120 rang sharply through the empty gymnasium, the two boys rushing one another in a blur of sweat and heat. Each was experienced, both winning their fair share of matches, versed in hard holds and balance, each trying to throw the other off their center, find a good grip and hoist their opponent off their feet or out of the ring, claiming their victory one way or another. Axel was larger and more muscular, yes, but Riku was fast, agile, and absolutely relentless. They rivaled one another well. They rarely reached the edge of the ring, opting more often than not to duke it out physically, both fighters sore and bruised after repeated sparring battles. They'd been at it for hours now, lingering long after their peers had finished training and left for home, leaving Riku and Axel alone together to find their own means of entertainment. It was thrilling, the way they clashed together. An adrenaline rush unlike anything else Riku had ever experienced. He wanted that sensation again and again. He craved it. Axel ignited something within him that he'd never felt with any other opponent before.</p><p>Distracted by the way the older boy's sweat-damp tanktop clung to his defined abs, Riku nearly found himself trapped in the other boy's arms, quickly breaking free of the hold and pushing the red-head back, pivoting to garner distance. He kicked the older boy, who grabbed his calf and pinned it under his strong arm, bringing them down to the floor with a twist that had Riku flat on his back, Axel quickly on top of him. Fuck, he should have known better! One he'd lost his balance and was sprawled beneath the larger boy there was no getting out from under him. Growling in frustration, he struggled despite himself, Axel pinning him down easily as he sat astride his waist, grinning down at him and breathing heavily, sweat streaking down his neck and clavicle. "C'mon Riku. You've gotta be worn out by now. Let's call it a night, ey? We've got a tourney this weekend. The last thing you need is a busted leg before an event."</p><p>"Bite me. I'm fine. Let me up so we can go again. I can handle it."</p><p>"Stubborn idiot. You're going to be useless this weekend if you can't <em>move</em>."</p><p>Riku grit his teeth, pushing up against Axel hard enough to jostle the older, his green eyes widening in surprise at that sudden burst of strength. "I said. I can handle it. Let's go again!"</p><p>Frowning lightly, Axel adjusted his weight, pinning Riku down further so the younger let out a pained grunt and exhaled loudly, giving the older a glare. Before he could spout a string of curses, the older boy spoke up, saying with a little smirk, "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal. You get out from underneath me and I'll spar with you all night if that's what you really want. If not, then I win, and we hit the showers and head home."</p><p>Cheeks puffing out as he struggled beneath him, trying to catch his breath, Riku shot back irritably, "That's not fair and you know it! Even if we hadn't been at it for hours now, there's no way I can get out from under you. You're like a damn log."</p><p>Laughing, the older boy shifted and lifted his weight off of Riku, allowing the boy to breathe, sighing and sitting back on his ankles atop of the other and smiling down at him impishly. "Log. Dragon. Eh. They're both heavy, I guess."</p><p>"Obviously…" Riku groaned and lay there panting, glancing over to the towels and water nearby. He wasn't sure if he could convince himself to take a shower at this point, and it irritated him beyond belief that Axel seemed to never run out of energy, the red-head watching him with amusement shining in his green eyes. He sat up and sighed softly, pushing himself up onto sore legs and retrieving his bottle, Axel getting up and making his way towards the locker room to the back of the gym. He didn't say anything, but Riku followed after him, drinking more of his water as he entered the changing room and found his duffel bag, unzipping it and fishing for a clean shirt. Axel was nearby stripping, wrinkling his nose as he watched Riku.</p><p>"Oi. Shower. If you don't shower now you'll be too tired to shower at home."</p><p>Riku grunted his reply, ignoring the other and shifting to tug his shirt off, then pulling the clean shirt up one of his arms before Axel stomped over and grabbed his wrist. "Fuck off, Axel! Let go!"</p><p>"Are you going to make me wrestle you out of your clothes too? Such an idiot…"</p><p>Riku flashed his blue eyes up at the taller boy, shoving him backwards against a locker, the red-head quickly trading their places and shoving Riku back instead, capturing his clean shirt and tossing it back atop his duffel before taking both wrists and trapping them against the cold metal door. Riku hissed and tried to kick free, but Axel pressed against him, his breath hot against his jaw as he leaned in close.</p><p>"Well, kid? Nothing to say?"</p><p>"You smell disgusting, get off of me." He shoved at Axel again, struggling to free his wrists from that strong, secure hold, but Axel just laughed and watched him.</p><p>"Only if you ask nicely." He grinned and tilted his head a bit, eyes dancing with mischief. "You gonna shower if I let you go?"</p><p>Riku searched his eyes, noting suddenly how close they were, the way the older boy's hips were pressed against his fully, the teasing expression in his eyes, his breath hot across his skin. He opened his mouth to give a wiry reply, but Axel dipped forward and captured his lips instead, Riku making noises of protest against his mouth as Axel pressed closer. He bit down against Axel's bottom lip hard and the older boy growled and pulled back, slapping him across the face. Gasping at the shock, Riku couldn't compose himself in time to block Axel when he pressed their mouths together again, and as the older boy truly started kissing him Riku felt his nerves set on fire, heat pooling quickly behind his navel, grinding his hips against the other boy who smirked against his mouth and reciprocated. Holy fuck, what was happening? How was he already this hard? Axel tugged at his clothing, shucking down his shorts and boxer briefs, wrapping his fingers around Riku's arousal and starting to quickly stroke, the smaller gasping against his mouth and kissing him back roughly, precum slicking Axel's movements against his throbbing cock. They'd never talked about it, the mutual attraction they shared, uncertain if they were reading the other's expressions, the other's body language correctly. Something had snapped between them tonight, like an electric current with a mind of its own, demanding to run wild. Axel took control, thumbing the slit of Riku's cock and spreading his precum across his glans, Riku moaning against his mouth as he pressed up against Axel and bucked his hips, asking for more.</p><p>The older boy pulled away, breathing unevenly, jerking Riku faster as he kept his wrists pinned with his other hand, his grip bruising and grinding against his bones as his other hand worked over his weeping arousal. Moans no longer muffled by kissing, Riku's voice rose and echoed off the lockers and shower stalls, jerking his hips in time with Axel's fist and giving a low shout as he started to cum. He streaked ropes of sticky white across his stomach and chest, Axel chuckling and stroking him through it, Riku a panting, wobbling mess as the older boy milked his half-hard cock, leaning in to whisper against the shell of his ear. "For someone who doesn't like to lose, you sure look pretty beneath me."</p><p>Riku's breath hitched, flexing his wrists against the older's grip, until finally Axel pulled away and allowed Riku to lower his hands, arms shaking from the sudden relief after that mounting pressure. "What...the actual fuck…?" He cut his eyes up to Axel, then clicked his tongue and moved to the older boy's waist, quickly untying his knotted drawstring and tugging off his shorts, not one to be outdone in any sense of the word. He wrapped both hands around his large, swollen cock, eyes half-lidded as he blushed furiously and fell to his knees, lapping at the underside of Axel's cock, the red-head groaning and fisting a handful of his pale hair, his messy bun half undone where they'd been wrestling before. "Don't you dare choke me or I'll bite you again, ass." He opened his mouth and allowed Axel's cock inside, the head resting against his tongue as he licked and sucked the other's precum, before shifting forward and allowing him further into his mouth.</p><p>Groaning above him, Axel braced one hand against the locker and kept a firm grip on the back of Riku's head, buckin into his mouth slightly when the younger boy started to suck, noting how flushed his face was and the way his body rocked with his movements. He was clearly enjoying himself, more than turned on. Grinning impishly, Axel husked in a teasing tone, "God, you look so good sucking me. Fuuuck, Riku…"</p><p>Riku hummed and drew back for a moment, looking up at Axel with a string of drool connecting his lips to the tip of the older boy's cock. "You're not the only one who's good at this sort of thing, don't act so surprised. What, did you think you were the <em>Dragonborne</em> of sucking cock too?" He flicked his tongue against the tip of his cock, maintaining eye contact, defiant even while on his knees on the locker room floor.</p><p>Deciding he'd been cheeky enough to earn some punishment, Axel chuckled and hooked his thumb in Riku's cheek, pinching near his jaw so the boy gasped and kept his mouth open, glaring up at the red-headed boy. "You really want me to fuck you that badly huh? You just can't stop running your mouth unless you're cumming." Riku's eyes widened, his face darkening with a deeper blush. "Guess it's good I found out about this now, I've got two more years of putting up with your bullshit to contend with. Oh well, guess it can't be helped." Keeping his grip on Riku's cheek, he brought the younger boy to his feet, ridding them both of their remaining clothes before guiding him to the showers. Still pinching his cheek, Axel shifted forward, tugging on two of the overhead shower chains and letting hot steam fill the air as warm water rushed down from each showerhead. "Get over here and kneel. I'll give it to you, since you're so desperate for it. I want to hear how you sound when you're getting fucked."</p><p>Already ready to reply with a cocky answer the minute Axel released his cheek, the older boy silenced him with a firm backhand, grabbing his throat and leaning in close again, Riku whimpered softly. His cock was dribbling precum again and throbbing against his hip as he met the older boy's eyes, wincing. "F-Fuck you, I don't take orders from you-!"</p><p>Axel made a soft, amused sound, raising an eyebrow. "Is that so?" He tightened his grip on Riku's throat, applying pressure to either side while still allowing the younger to breathe, delighting in the way Riku's pulse sped up under his fingertips and the bratty boy whined desperately in his hold. He eased up after several long moments, Riku gasping and panting for air, his eyes hazy as he looked up and met Axel's eyes, the older boy towering over him. "Submit." He ordered softly, watching Riku's eyes. "Submit to me, give yourself to me. Let me ruin you."</p><p>When Axel released his grip on Riku the smaller boy collapsed to the shower floor, coughing and wiping the drool from the corners of his mouth, his body a squirming, hot mess. He closed his eyes in an attempt to steady himself, flexing his toes against the warm water pooling along the tiled shower floors, deciding what he wanted to do. When he opened his eyes he simply turned around and spread himself out on all fours, the warm water raining down on the arch of his back as he glanced back over his shoulder at Axel, daring him to continue. He wanted this just as much as Axel did, and he was relishing in the rough treatment. It was exactly the dynamic he needed, and if Axel was willing to give it to him he would play the role of the submissive when they were alone.</p><p>Grinning at his obedience, Axel shifted forward and gripped his hip, rubbing over a dark bruise before grabbing the younger boy's ass with both hands, squeezing and kneading with a powerful grip. "God, I'm gonna be so rough with you Riku. You're gonna feel me after this for days."</p><p>"Shut up and fuck me, brute."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Axel moved a hand between Riku's pink cheeks, finding his entrance and pressing a finger inside without warning, the boy beneath him gasping and arching his back, Axel slapping his ass as he moved. "Did I tell you to move? Huh?" When Riku growled and started back-talking he slapped his ass again, harder than before, watching the edges of his fingertips print themselves in bright red against his rounded cheek, pushing in a second finger and giving him minimal prep before repositioning and shoving in his thick cock. Riku yelped loudly and cried out as Axel started to move, the larger boy shoving his face down against the shallow water and starting a quick jolting rhythm, the boy beneath him struggling to keep his nose and face out of the water so he could breathe, clenching around Axel tightly. "That's right, you stubborn brat. I'm in control now."</p><p>Moans spilling past his lips, Riku found a position where he could breathe above the water and began pressing his hips back against Axel's rough thrusts, cursing mindlessly as he was taken. Axel's large palm slapped soundly against his ass as he changed their position and arched Riku's back further, the younger whining loudly, chest heaving, fists clenched against the tile floor as he was fucked and spanked. "Ah! Ah, fuck me! Ah Axel…!"</p><p>"God, you're a fucking slut! I knew you would be." He gripped Riku's hips hard enough to cause fresh bruises, digging in his nails against the smaller boy's pale skin. "The way you came so easily, and then the way you knelt down so eagerly to suck my cock. You're disgusting, you filthy fucking slut! I bet you've wanted my cock since our first match when I pinned you down beneath me. You've wanted me this whole time, haven't you?"</p><p>"N-No! F-Fucking liar! Ah!" Riku cried out sharply as Axel angled his hips just right to prod at his prostate, hot tears spilling down his cheeks as he started climbing to his peak. "I-I never…! Who would want <em>you</em>! I-" His words were cut off by Axel's harsh slaps against his ass, Riku's skin stinging from the handprints he was leaving behind, Axel leaning back so he could continue fucking into Riku roughtly and had just enough leverage to leave resounding slaps against his bruising skin. "F-Fuck you, Axel! F-Fuck-! Fuck!"</p><p>"I should have found something to gag you with before we started. You sound so much cuter when your mouth is full." Pinching the bruised skin beneath his hand he chuckled and returned his grip to Riku's hips, holding on tight and thrusting home over and over again, listening to the way this voice kept climbing and his legs started trembling uncontrollably, and when Axel slammed into his prostate again Riku howled out wildly and climaxed hard, clenching vice-tight around him.</p><p>He groaned loudly and thrust a few more times before he finished, cumming in hot, thick bursts inside the smaller boy, leaning in and biting into his shoulder, Riku's eyes wide as he sobbed softly, in pure disbelief that Axel had bitten him so deeply in such a visible spot, knowing it would definitely become a dark, deep bruise. "Y-You…! You <em>ass</em>-!"</p><p>Groaning softly and panting against Riku's shoulder, Axel smirked and kissed his shoulderblade gently before pulling back and withdrawing, shifting to lean back against the shower wall, watching Riku as the younger shifted into a hunched position and pressed a hand over his bitemark, checking for traces of blood. "I didn't break the skin, idiot. Even I'm not that brazen. Coach will have both our asses if he can see <em>teethmarks </em>in your skin."</p><p>"Oh so you're assuming he would know who's responsible then? Have you bitten your underclassmen before? Jerk…" He shifted slightly to settle more directly under the current of warm water, sighing softly in relief as the warmth washed over his sore muscles, cutting his eyes over to Axel after a few moments of silence. "And what the hell was that earlier anyway, saying you had to endure me for two more years? You love me being here, if it wasn't for me you'd never get any proper sparring done!"</p><p>Axel chuckled, shrugging and watching the younger. "You're so right. How did I ever manage without you?" His words were teasing, his expression soft, the two boys watching one another quietly, thinking about what they'd just done, what it meant, and if it would continue or if this was just a one time event. Never one to leave things unspoken, the red-head shifted closer and said casually, "So, this is a thing from now on? Us fucking after practice? I gotta say I'm relaxed enough now that it might make it worth it to give a repeat performance next time things run this late." He tilted his head a bit, giving the other his trademark grin. "So? You in?"</p><p>Riku held his gaze for a moment then looked away, rolling his eyes. "As if you could keep up with me. I have standards you know. Besides…" He looked to Axel again, a challenge in his tone. "There's no way you can guarantee me satisfaction. The stamina and consistency I demand out of my recurring partners is on another level. Dream on."</p><p>"Basically what I'm hearing is you're a high maintenance spoiled brat."</p><p>Riku gasped, opening his mouth wide to yell a sharp reply but Axel tugged him forward and crushed their lips together, kissing him roughly as the younger shoved and slapped at his chest, determined to struggle. It took several bites and a fair amount of hair-pulling to have the younger boy moaning and kissing him back eagerly, the two boys breathing hotly against one another in the growing steam, and when they parted for air Axel grabbed the boy's throat again, squeezing tightly.</p><p>"I think I'll have no issue rising to that challenge."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Reno x Axel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two step-brothers share their feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusky-blue eyes follow the movements of the red-headed boy beside him, Reno sighing softly as he watched his little step-brother check his phone for the upteenth time. "You should block her if you want her to stop texting you."</p><p>"Tried that yesterday, she'll just start using a friend's phone instead." Axel frowned a little and tossed the device aside, groaning and running his hands through his messy spikes. "I don't understand why chicks are so crazy. It's done with, just move on. I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would date her. She's cute and all, I'm just…"</p><p>"Not interested in women?"</p><p>Axel glanced over, pouting a bit as he met those storm-blue eyes. "I seriously thought I was into her. I get that I led her on. I do like <em>some </em>girls! They're cute, and soft, and smell good…"</p><p>Reno sighed again, reaching over and patting the younger boy's arm, giving him an understanding smile. "Must be difficult figuring out your sexuality. I never had that problem when I was younger. I've known since the getgo I was hella gay."</p><p>Axel laughed at that, green eyes shining as he picked up his phone again and flicked thru his messages, then opted to follow his step-brother's advice and turn it off. He tossed it further down the bed and returned to watching their movie, rolling over and wrapping his arm around Reno's waist casually as he did so. "Thanks for letting me rant. I know you're probably sick of hearing about it."</p><p>"Nah, I'm fine handling drama. As long as it's not my own." Reno settled an arm around Axel's shoulders easily, smiling at the way Axel nuzzled into his stomach and side, glancing away from the tv to watch him again. He moved his other hand to pet through Axel's long hair, admiring the length and softness of those vibrant tresses. He missed having long hair sometimes, maybe he'd grow it out long again at some point, he always enjoyed having someone play with his hair while he slept.</p><p>Axel closed his eyes, relaxing against the older red-head, and then said softly white his hair was being stroked, "This is exactly what I want. Something simple, and sweet, where some cute guy will let me lay on him while he plays with my hair and we watch movies all weekend." He cracked open one eye and looked up at his step-brother, grinning. "You better not disappear on me again when you get a new boyfriend. He'll be jealous if he sees you like this with me."</p><p>Reno blushed a bit and laughed softly, tugging at his hair gently. "I doubt that will happen anytime soon. After my last breakup I'm rather enjoying being single." He glanced towards the tv, adding softly, "It's not like I need anyone else when I have you."</p><p>He looked back down to Axel when he shifted and sat up, searching the older boy's eyes and leaning a bit closer. "You shouldn't say stuff like that, Reno…" He grinned a bit, pressing his hand over the older boy's and lacing their fingers. " I'm trying to be a good little bro to you, but you're making it really hard not to crush on you when you say cute shit like that." He shifted his weight so he could kneel on the bed, moving his other hand to Reno's side and sliding it up under his soft sweater.</p><p>Blushing, Reno bit his lip and moved to stop Axel's hand, scolding him softly, "S-Stop that, you know we can't…" Axel huffed and moved closer, pressing their foreheads together, Reno making a soft, whining sound at the other's closeness. "Axel, please don't…"</p><p>"Alright, alright…" He allowed Reno to take his hand from beneath his shirt, linking both their hands together and squeezing his fingers gently. "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Shuddering pleasantly at the way Axel's voice dropped, Reno hesitated for a moment before slowly nodding. "Just a little, okay?"</p><p>"Just a little…" Axel pressed their lips together, Reno feeling his smile, squeezing Axel's fingers back as he was kissed. They'd done this before, when they'd first met at school, but after their parents had decided to marry they'd stopped. Only on rare occasions would the two boys still share intimacy like this, when their parents were away and they knew that wouldn't be caught. Axel shifted one of his hands up to cup Reno's cheek, and Reno's free hand found the front of his shirt, tugging Axel closer shakily. If they hadn't become step-brothers, they'd probably be dating by now. Nothing about their parents' marriage had changed their feelings for one another. The mutual attraction they shared wasn't something that could be easily quelled.</p><p>When Axel pulled back Reno chased his lips, kissing him again and humming against his mouth. The older red-head knew he shouldn't, but he could barely contain his calm older-brother demeanor on a good day. And today...today he needed more of this. He needed more of Axel's touch, before they pushed down their feelings and went back to being brothers. Before they had to hide themselves away. Axel kissed him back gently, wrapping his arms around the older boy and letting Reno do as he liked, the older pressing his palms to his chest and petting his pecs in roaming circles, enjoying the outlines of his taut muscles hidden beneath his shirt. They parted for breath after a few lingering kisses, Axel pressing their foreheads together again and closing his eyes, sharing Reno's breath, rubbing along his lower back and side gently. "You alright?" He asked, opening his eyes and catching dusky blue with cat green, leaning back a bit and watching his step-brother's expressions. "Hey. Talk to me, Reno. What are you thinking?"</p><p>"Nothing, it's nothing…" Reno gave him a small smile, trying not to overthink anything. "Let's just...watch this movie okay? I'll start it over, we haven't really been paying attention to it anyway, right?" He moved back, shifting away from Axel and reaching for the remote, Axel backing off and giving him a bit of space. Reno messed with the tv for a few minutes, the silence between them growing, then he finally settled back against the pillows along the headboard and looked to Axel again, offering his arm again. "It's alright. Really. Will you lay down with me again?"</p><p>Axel sighed a bit, smiling as he returned to his previous position, arm around Reno's waist as he rested against his side and chest. Reno's fingers found their way into his hair, combing through his long spikes lightly, Axel reaching up to find his other hand and squeezing lightly. They didn't move from that position for a while, watching the movie in silence, but eventually Reno's movements stilled, and he shifted his other hand in Axel's grasp, twining their fingers together lightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Zack x Riku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young omega encounters his promised Alpha.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He padded barefoot down the hallway, walking quietly as he cast his eyes around the jewel-encrusted walls. He reached out and felt along the carvings etched into the polished stone, marveling at the craftsmanship of each dotted swirl and painted line, wondering how someone could create flowers that looked so real out of dappled marble. The gold filigree was smooth against his fingertips, the gems warm from the sunlight shining in from the high oval windows cut out of the marble walls, Riku turning to look towards the blossoming garden at the end of the open hallway, continuing slowly towards it. The brilliance of the sun nearly blinded him as he stepped into the garden, lifting his hand and causing the jeweled bangles along his wrists to chime loudly, looking up at the clear blue sky and following the birds flying high in the tailwinds above the large oasis palace. His long white hair was tossed gently on the warm desert breeze, cascading down his neck and shoulders like a moonlit waterfall, his pale silk robes rustling as he stepped onto the garden path.</p><p>He walked across the warm flat stones paving walkways through the garden, green stretching on as far as Riku could see, high dunes of golden sand visible on the horizon beyond the mecca. The oasis was larger than Riku had expected it to be when he'd arrived a week ago, and he was still overwhelmed at being allowed to wander the palace on his own, exploring as he liked, guards silently watching him from various posts around the palace but never speaking to him as he wandered. The Prince he'd been promised to was away on a diplomatic meeting, but was supposedly returning tonight. Riku wondered what he would be like, nervous and excited all at once. This new life that awaited him...would he find happiness within these walls? He could only hope that the Prince would treat him with kindness, even if they never shared love between them. He was here to give the prince an heir, nothing more. Sighing and pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Riku continued walking through the garden, following the flight of the small honeybees flitting between the exotic, brightly colored flowers. He reached out to touch a large feathered fern and crouched down to examine the delicate tendrils drinking up the sunshine, marveling at their velvety texture.</p><p>He tensed a bit when a large shadow cast over him, looking over his shoulder with a start to see a tall man watching him dressed in flowing robes, violet eyes staring down at him calmly. Riku watched him for a moment, unsure of the stranger's intentions, then stood up slowly and gave him a little bow. He didn't speak, as the Prince's omega he had been instructed to engage with no one prior to meeting his betrothed, and the Alpha watching him made no move to approach further, continuing to observe him from a distance in silence. Riku shifted uneasily under his gaze before slowly glancing away. Another royal perhaps? He knew he wasn't in any danger, there were guards all around. He would have to grow accustomed to being stared at by strangers, until he was more familiar with the royal court.</p><p>He continued around the garden, stepping along the warm stone path curving around a small pond, large puffy black moor goldfish swimming around lazily in the warm water. He glanced back at the man with violet eyes to see he wasn't there, sighing softly and crouching down beside the edge of the pond, trailing his fingertips against the surface of the water, the goldfish swimming up to nip at his fingers, causing Riku to smile and laugh softly at the tickling sensations. Eventually he wandered back inside, exploring the long open hallways and empty rooms quietly, finding the library he had discovered a few days before and stopped in his tracks when he spotted that man again, speaking with a couple of guards who were listening to his every word intently. Backing away a few steps and hiding behind the entryway, Riku watched their interaction and tried to make out their words, unsure if he should be witnessing. Perhaps he would come back later, he had endless time to read what books the library held.</p><p>He stepped backwards into the hallway and turned down a corridor he hadn't explored before, eyes cast across the high vaulted ceilings of the glass palace domes. The patterns cut into the glass above caused the sunlight streaming down into the interior to create swirling shapes against the smooth marble walls and floor, Riku's bare feet stepping across them in awe. Smiling to himself, he made a game of it, hopping from one foot to another, bangles chiming as he danced through the light, pivoting on his heel and twirling in the filtered sunlight. The sunlight reflecting off of his jewelry cast speckles of golden sparkles around him as he went, the shimmer mirroring his movements, his hands reaching out for counterbalance as he danced across the room, unable to hide his soft laughter as he reached the middle of the large room and stopped moving, looking up at the center of the high ceiling and admiring the patterns stretched out far above. It was beautiful. He hadn't expected this. Hadn't dared dream of it. He blinked away tears as his emotions twisted, chest tight, and he wrapped his arms around himself, hugging tight to bring about calm. He stayed like that for a moment, gathering himself, then he sighed softly and let his arms drop, eyes cast down to his feet again as he started taking small steps towards the far side of the corridor, unaware of the violet eyes watching him as he reached up to grasp the handle of a large ornate door.</p><p>"That's not for you, little one."</p><p>Riku froze, immediately pulling back his hand and turning around to face the Alpha, shuddering at the power in his voice. The violet-eyed man approached him slowly, Riku trying not to appear nervous as he looked up at the stranger, offering a small apologetic smile. The man tilted his head, eyes calm as he reached out towards him, not missing the way the omega tensed before he was touched. He took hold of Riku's wrist gently, lifting his hand and dipping down to press his lips to his warm sun-kissed skin, his violet eyes shining like amethysts when he looked up and met Riku's bright blue irises once more.</p><p>"Would you like to see what lies beyond this door?"</p><p>The white-haired boy blinked and tilted his head a bit, glancing away and remaining silent. He couldn't reply, it was tradition. He wouldn't speak until his Prince told him who he was and was not allowed to talk to at court. He thought for a moment, then looked up to the Alpha and nodded lightly, watching him with curiosity shining in his bright eyes. The man chuckled deeply at his nonverbal reply, then moved forward and grasped the handle of the door, opening it slowly and allowing Riku to see what was inside. It was a small room, smaller than the ones he'd seen previously, the glass windows along one wall cast in different colors of stained glass that resembled blooming flowers. The smaller room held several doors branching off of it on either side, the man stepping into the interior and looking to Riku, giving him permission to follow. Riku padded across the soft plush flooring, surprised at how it felt under his bare feet, flexing his toes against the texture in wonder.</p><p>"This was the Queen's private chambers, before she passed."</p><p>Sky-blue irises darted up to follow the Alpha who was walking across the room, opening one of the smaller doors and walking into a darker room, Riku hesitantly following after. The Queen's private chambers were surely off limits to most, but this stranger seemed to know his way around. He must be of high nobility to venture here so freely. Quietly the boy followed after him, eyes dilating to adjust to the dimmer light. He stepped closer to the man's side where he was standing near a small alcove, Riku noticing after a few moments he was looking down at a plush, tiny bed. A bed made for a toddler, from the size. He arched his brow and took a step backwards, shivering. It didn't feel right, something in the atmosphere of this room made him feel cold inside. There was loss here, pain. The Alpha turned to look at him, those violet eyes calm and soft.</p><p>"You're sensitive to death, I see. It's alright. You don't have to stay."</p><p>Death. Oh. The late Queen must have died alongside her child. Riku had heard nothing about the Prince having any younger siblings, none living anyway. It saddened him to know there could have been another young prince or princess running merrily through the palace walls, dancing in the light as he just had. He nodded a little, pushing down those sad thoughts, bowing politely to the man watching and excusing himself. He padded away quietly, stepping back out into the parlor room and walking towards one of the rose windows, reaching out lightly to trace along the petals of glass, his heartstrings tight. Mourning the loss of that small life, thinking about what could have been, Riku struggled with his emotions again. It made him feel lonely, that cold feeling. He turned suddenly, eyes wide, not sensing the Alpha had approached. He reached out to touch Riku's hand, pulling him closer slowly, the omega watching him nervously, uncertain if he should pull away.</p><p>"You don't have to stay silent, little one. You can speak." Riku shook his head, glancing away, gasping softly when large warm fingers curved under his chin and turned his face back, the Alpha smiling softly, his words light. "You haven't realized who I am, have you?"</p><p>The moment those words left his lips the omega's eyes widened and he put a hand over his mouth, blushing and backing away a step. "Your Highness! I- I'm sorry, I didn't think-" He struggled to find the right apology, "I was told you wouldn't be here-"</p><p>Chuckling softly, the man nodded, reaching out for Riku's hand once more, calming him with gentle touches. "It's alright, I thought as much when you walked away from me in the garden." Flustered beyond belief at how he'd embarrassed himself, the Alpha shushed him gently, drawing him close. "Don't fret, little one. I found your innocence rather endearing."</p><p>Riku let out a soft, nervous laugh, allowing the Prince to embrace him. He pressed his hands lightly to his chest, closing his eyes as the Alpha pressed his nose to his long white hair and inhaled softly, the omega turning his face up to the man's shoulder and inhaling lightly to taste his scent. They stayed like that for a moment, then the Prince pulled back and tilted Riku's face up once more, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"If I upset you by showing you this place, you have my apology. There are many happy memories within these walls of my mother and my sister before sickness claimed them." He pet the curve of the boy's cheek, Riku watching him silently. "It isn't a place I come to very often, but as my betrothed I thought it might be better to show you now, so you know."</p><p>Riku nodded lightly against his touch, choosing his words carefully before he spoke. "I am honored you would share this part of yourself with me. Thank you." His eyes widened a bit as the Prince leaned closer, touching their noses together lightly, then pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Heart fluttering, Riku held perfectly still while the Alpha claimed a chaste kiss, then exhaled shakily when he pulled away.</p><p>"One day, when you are ready, we will fill this place with more memories." He pet the omega's cheek gently, his thumb tracing the curve of his jaw. "If it is within my abilities to make you happy, I will do so. I only ask that you try dutifully to give me an heir to succeed me when I am named Maharaja."</p><p>"Yes, Alpha." Riku replied softly, searching those violet eyes for a long moment before the Prince pulled away, lingering for just a moment longer before stepping away, walking silently back into the corridor. Riku watched him for several moments before following after him, finding his place at the man's side.</p><p>"Zack." The Alpha said to him, reaching over and finding his hand, lacing their fingers gently. "Call me by my given name when we are alone."</p><p>Riku blushed lightly, glancing up at him as they walked beneath the patterned dome, captivated at his long dark hair and his jeweled eyes. He'd never thought an Alpha could be so beautiful before now. "A-Alright, if that is your wish. Zack." He savored the word, finding it pleasing to the tongue. "You may call me what you like. My given name is Riku."</p><p>"I know." The man chuckled softly, squeezing his fingers and drawing him close again, long, embroidered robes flowing as he moved. "I was watching you as you danced. You dance beautifully. Would you dance again for me?"</p><p>Feeling his cheeks were hot, the omega nodded shyly, giving his betrothed a happy smile. "If it would please you, Your Highness-" He caught himself, "Zack. Yes, I will dance for you whenever you like."</p><p>Zack shifted their positions, extending his arm and drawing Riku before him, spinning him lightly so the omega twirled around, bangles chiming loudly as the white-haired boy smiled and giggled. "It pleases me to hear your laughter, little one." He moved again, his strength apparent in the way he so easily changed his position and moved Riku across the floor, the omega laughing merrily again as he was turned this way and that, spinning around whenever the Alpha twisted his grasp just so. Eventually the Alpha stopped moving, pulling Riku close to his chest, the boy blushing and pressing a hand to his broad chest, fingertips tracing the delicate embroidery of his eloquent silk robes. Zack watched him, violet eyes gleaming with amusement, and then the Alpha dipped down and pressed another kiss to his lips, Riku closing his eyes and kissing back softly. The Alpha pulled away after a long, lingering moment, searching his bright blue eyes, his tone soft and hesitant as he spoke. "Would you come to bed with me?"</p><p>Riku returned his gaze, blushing and clenching his hand gently against the Prince's robes, and with a determined nod he consented. "Yes, Zack. Please." He gathered his courage, tugging as his chest lightly until the Alpha dipped down and granted him a kiss. They parted slowly, the omega breathing softly against his lips, the dark-haired man nosing his forehead and kissing his crown as he held him close. "I promise." Riku said softly, pressing his face to the man's chest, palm over his steady heartbeat. "I will give you an heir to the throne."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Vanitas x Ventus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two boys coping with the aftermath of death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanitas ran towards the wreckage, jumping over the busted railing and descending the hill, slamming into the side of the upturned car, grunting as he tried to move it but failed. The horn was blaring, gas pouring from the punctured tank and spilling down the side of the vehicle, the smell of gasoline causing the boy to cough and gag, covering his nose and mouth with his arm. He crouched down on the uprooted earth, pounding his fist against the spiderwebbed glass of the driver's side window, coughing and trying to blink away the tears stinging his eyes from the gasoline.</p><p>"Roxas! Ventus!"</p><p>The engine kept clicking over, all four of the wheels spinning as the headlights flickered off and on, the horn blaring steadily for a while longer before beginning to stutter then falling silent. Not making any headway with his fists, Vanitas flipped around and started kicking at the glass, determined to make a hole, unable to see anything inside the vehicle beyond the fractured glass.</p><p>"Come on come one come <em>on!</em>"</p><p>He could hear people on the ridge, other drivers who had witnessed the car drive off of the road and bust the guardrail, Vanitas ignoring their calls and finally kicking half of the safety glass free, covering his hands with his long sleeves and reaching down to pull it back, feeling the glass crunch beneath his grip angrily. He pulled it back and folded it away from the frame the best he could, making a hole he could crawl through, and he dove inside head-first, laying on his back and looking up at Roxas who was dangling unconscious from the driver's seat, blood dripping from his nose and mouth.</p><p>"Fuck, <em>fuck</em>!"</p><p>He reached up and fought with the boy's seatbelt, hoisting his limp body up to release some of the tension and finally clicking the buckle free, grunting with effort as he lowered the blonde to the roof of the car and gently shifted to drag him out of the car, coughing and writhing against the broken glass and shards of metal littering the forest floor.</p><p>"Alright, you're alright. Come back to me Rox, come on…"</p><p>He checked his pulse, finding a heartbeat, and breathed out a shaky sigh of relief. Adrenaline still pumping, he scrambled away from the unconscious boy and crawled back into the car, forcing his way past the jutting steering wheel column to get to the passenger seat. Ventus was there, bleeding from his side and neck, glass protruding from where the passenger side window and front windshield had been twisted inwards during the roll down the hill. Gritting his teeth and reaching up to free the boy from his belt, Vanitas jerked at the blonde's sudden movements as he regained consciousness, instantly beginning to hyperventilate.</p><p>"W-What…? What-?"</p><p>"It's alright Ven, I've got you. Just stay still."</p><p>Blinking and flexing his fingers against Vanitas' shoulder, crying out sharply when the black-haired boy tried to lift him, looking over to the driver's side seat and finding it empty. "Van…? Van, where's Rox…"</p><p>"I got him out, he's okay. Let me help you, stay still…"</p><p>While the older boy worked on his belt, Ventus blinked and looked around the upside down cabin, coughing and wincing at the taste of blood in his mouth. "I...don't know what happened. We went around the curve and then something snapped-"</p><p>"Tire blew. Sent you right over the edge." He pressed up against the other boy, holding his weight and trying to give the belt some slack to work with, but it was taut enough it was biting into the blonde above him, not budging an inch. "I was right behind you, I saw the whole thing. There was nothing that could have been done."</p><p>"It <em>hurts</em>! Stop stop stop!" His grip on Vanitas' shoulder sharpened, crying out and coughing again, blood dripping from his lips and pooling from his side, streaking down his leg and slowly pooling on the roof of the car beside his friend. Golden eyes looked up into bright blue, and Vanitas' face twisted with a mixture of determination and fear.</p><p>"I can't stop, there's gas everywhere! If there's even the smallest spark this thing's going to blow, and I've got to get you out of here!"</p><p>"Van, listen to me, please. I'm stuck..."</p><p>He stopped trying to lift the blonde, growling in frustration and slamming his fist against the side of the car, looking up and meeting Ventus' eyes. "I have to find something to cut it with. A shard of glass, or metal...something…"</p><p>"Hey, listen. You've got to get Roxas out of here. He's too close to the car, right? If this thing goes, he'll get swallowed up too."</p><p>Anger flashing across his face, Vanitas shook his head, slamming his fist again. "No! No, I'm not leaving you. Don't ask me to do that, I'm not-"</p><p>"Van! Please, look at me…" He reached out and touched the boy's wet cheek, smearing blood against his skin. "You gotta move Rox." He searched his golden eyes, fighting back tears. "If you don't, I won't forgive you for it. Now go, okay? Go."</p><p>Vanitas stayed in place, trembling for several moments, searching the boy's eyes, then began cursing softly. "Fuck...fuck...<em>fuck</em>!" He shoved himself up, grabbing Ventus' face and kissing him hard, trying not to think about the sob that caught in the blonde's throat, or the way he clung to him desperately even as Vanitas pulled away. "I love you." He said, then shifted to crawl back over the steering wheel column and out the driver's side door, disappearing out of sight.</p><p>Ventus sobbed quietly, clinging to the tight belt pressed against his shoulder and throat, hanging upside down still as he listened to the car clicking and groaning, the radio static not really reaching his ears. He was thinking about his twin, and their boyfriend, and how he was never going to see them again. He shivered and closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Hoping maybe he was wrong. Hoping maybe Van would make it back for him after all. He felt the flash of heat searing across his bloody skin as the car began to ignite.</p><p>As soon as Vanitas scooped up Roxas and started running, the gasoline caught fire. It started at the front of the car, whooshing around the frame in a flash, scorching up to the fuel tank and exploding. It threw Vanitas uphill, slamming him into the ground face-first and knocking him unconscious, Roxas cradled protectively against his chest.</p><p>Vanitas woke up with a start, sitting up in bed, chest heaving. Clutching the sheets, shivering with a cold sweat, he glanced to his bedside table and tugged his phone off the charger, flipping through his texts and finding Ventus' number. He waited for a long moment before calling his number, laying back down and taking deep breaths, staring up at the ceiling. It rang for a moment before the line clicked and a soft, groggy voice answered, "Babe…? You okay?"</p><p>Letting out a long, deep exhale, Vanitas smiled softly. "I am now. I just needed to hear your voice."</p><p>There was a bit of shuffling on the other end of the line, before Ventus' voice reached his ears again. "You have another bad dream?"</p><p>"Yeah." He felt his chest tighten, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I hate that I'm not with you right now. I know I had to leave for work, and it's only a week but still…"</p><p>"It feels like forever. I know." They were quiet for a while, just listening to one another breathe, then Ventus asked softly, "Were you dreaming about Roxas?"</p><p>Vanitas inhaled sharply, covering his mouth and trying to muffle his choked sob, shaking his head and replying shakily, "No it...it wasn't quite like that. It was the opposite of that. I…" He paused, trying to decide if he should say, but took a breath and decided it was better to say it aloud, get it off of his chest. "I dreamt that it was you I left behind in the fire, instead of him…"</p><p>"Oh babe, I'm so sorry…" His voice hitched a bit over the line, the same way it always did when he started to cry. It made Vanitas feel guilty, and he groaned in frustration and coughed a little, sniffing as he wiped at his wet face.</p><p>"Shit, I'm sorry Ven. I shouldn't have woken you up with this-"</p><p>"No, stop that. Dont. You know I'm here for you, always." His voice was shaky and soft, and in the most tender tone he could, he added, "I love you."</p><p>Vanitas nodded, threading his hands through his dark hair, tears swimming in his golden eyes as he stared up at the ceiling, focusing on his boyfriend's words. "I love you too, baby. I love you both."</p><p>"Roxas knows. He knows how much you love him." Ventus was quiet for a moment, then added softly. "I know you miss him just as much as I do. I still feel him every day, like he's here with us. He was my other half, my identical twin. We shared the same womb, we nearly shared the same thoughts! And I can tell you this with complete confidence; he's happy for us, Van. I know he is. He's watching over us both."</p><p>Smiling softly and closing his eyes, relaxing at his boyfriend's words, Vanitas said gently, "I wish I could kiss you right now."</p><p>"Four more days, and you can kiss me as much as you want."</p><p>"You promise?" He asked, voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Ventus' laughter was soft on the other side of the phone, and Vanitas could feel his smile in his words as he whispered back, "I promise."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More Confessions to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Marluxia x Saix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two popular pornstars meet for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights overhead were a soft pink color, filtered by large tinted lenses along the high rafters. Marluxia sighed and readjusted the pillows beneath him, finding a comfortable spot and laying there silently, draped in soft creamy sheets and glancing towards the photographers nearby. They were whispering back and forth behind the lights so Marluxia couldn't make out their faces clearly, but he heard them mention the same name several times: Saix. The other model he should be on display with right now for their exotic photoshoot, but had still not arrived. He'd been taking solo pics for the time being, nothing out of the ordinary. His pale skin was dusted with shimmer and his long pink hair was disheveled eloquently across the pillows piled atop the large California King mattress, the bedframe some kind of Victorian design that looked like it came straight out of a harlequin romance novel. Star lights dangled from the curtained canopy, fluffed out around the bed in perfect disarray, and the photographer camera clicked steadily as Marluxia lay in different positions, shifting his movements slowly so they could easily capture each frame. This was his life now, an exotic model and pornstar. He only hoped Saix wouldn't be difficult to work with. His last partner had been a real handful, and he'd had to change venues to get away from him. His agent had arranged the photoshoot with this new model in mind, but so far Marluxia was unimpressed.</p><p>He pouted a little and shifted the sheets down his long legs, tossing his head back and allowing his hair to fall in a different way across his bare shoulders and the pillows, rocking his hips slowly and listening to the camera clicks. An exhibitionist at heart, he could already tell he was half-hard beneath the sheets, but he'd need <em>more </em>to really let himself go and get into the right mindset to play his part. He needed someone beside him, touching him, amping him up for the end-game. If this photoshoot produced viable results and he got along well with this new actor, it was likely they would star in a porn together. They were both rather popular within their target audiences. He didn't want to be disappointed, especially not after having to ditch his last partner. He was ready to find someone that he clicked with and create a good working relationship with them, and more than that he was ready to get fucked.</p><p>The whispering voices nearby bustled excitedly then fell silent, and Marluxia tilted his head towards the side of the stage, watching as a figure emerged from the shadows. He was tall, muscled beneath his silk robe, his long periwinkle-blue hair curved around his neck and shoulders, framing his jawline handsomely. His eyes were a brilliant gold, and there was a faint scar across the bridge of his nose in an almost perfectly symmetrical X. Wow. His agent wasn't kidding, this guy was really hot.</p><p>Biting his bottom lip and fighting back a pleased smile Marluxia turned his attention away, repositioning himself and glancing towards the cameras, focusing on the photographer crouched down at the edge of the stage, lifting his hips lightly to grind into the sheets. He felt the bed dip, and a bare chest pressed against his shoulder and side lightly, breath teasing his neck as the other model said under his breath, "Sorry to keep you waiting. My last appointment ran long."</p><p>"Hmm." Marluxia acknowledged softly, glancing over to meet those golden eyes, surprised as how bright they were even under the pink lighting. Saix gave him a little smile, then reached in to touch his taut stomach, sliding across his warm skin with gentle hands as he settled closer.</p><p>"Anywhere off limits?"</p><p>"No, you're fine." Marluxia said softly, his blue eyes shifting from Saix back to the camera, the photographer moving a bit closer and giving some requests for positions which the two models began to follow. They lay against one another, Marluxia against Saix's chest with his cheek pressed to his shoulder, eyes trained on the photographer, stroking against his defined pecs down to his abs, tracing his fingertips in the grooves and dips of his musculature.</p><p>They flipped after a while, Saix hovering over Marluxia, straddling his hips and grinning down at him when he felt they were both half-hard. He leaned down a bit closer so their stomachs and chests were barely touching, easily keeping his weight up on his palms. "Kiss?"</p><p>"Sure." Marluxia tilted up his face and Saix dipped down to meet him, their lips exploring, discovering one another, the pinkette making a soft pleased sound and rolling his hips up under the other boy. Hearing a positive response, Saix smiled against his mouth then kissed him a bit harder, rubbing down against Marluxia purposefully, kissing him again and again until they were both fully hard. Drawing back to kiss down Marluxia's soft skin from his chest to his waist, the photographer drew closer and began clicking away, taking closeup shots of the sheets being pulled down over his hips, his cock bobbing with his pulse as Saix licked up the underside, golden eyes focused on the shutter. The photographer whispering soft instructions, Saix shifted his hands beneath the other boy and spread his thighs more, cupping his ass and squeezing teasingly as he took him all the back into the back of his throat. Oh <em>fuck</em>, this was happening. Biting his bottom lip, Marluxia moaned and fisted the sheets, keeping his hands out of the way while the photographer leaned over the bed and took several shots of Saix sucking him, the bluenette humming and swallowing around him, coaxing him closer and closer to climax, Marluxia's toes curling and his voice pitching higher.</p><p>The camera clicks continued as Saix pulled back and returned to licking the underside of his cock, wrapping his lips around the tip now and then and licking away his precum slowly during successive camera clicks from different angles, the photographer moving to the other side of the bed. The pink filters above were swapped out periodically with other colors as time went by; light purple, pale green, baby blue, then soft yellow. They'd started rolling camera and recording as the boys continued, following various mini-scenes as the photographer continued to work, and although neither of the models had cum yet they were both dripping wet and hard, Saix edging Marluxia several times, the pinkette aching for release. They were kissing again, grinding against one another with Marluxia on top, panting softly against Saix as he trembled atop the other boy's chest, Saix spreading his cheeks and fucking him with his fingers slowly for the camera. He brushed sweetly against his prostate over and over, too slow to cause the boy to cum, but enough to have the edges of his vision turning white as he pressed desperately into Saix's kisses.</p><p>"That's good boys, now let's have you come behind and eat him out. Yeah, that's it. Nice and slow."</p><p>Saix's hand trailed down Marluxia's spine as he get into position, thumbs dipping into those plush cheeks and spreading him apart, tongue lapping at his clenching entrance for a moment before pressing inside, the smaller boy whining and moaning openly as he looked directly into the camera, letting his voice rise.</p><p>"Ah fuck! Fuck yes~ Feels so good, ah~"</p><p>The director spoke up again as Saix continued, Marluxia moaning the whole while. "Good boys, now I know we didn't schedule this, but if you want to take some promo clips for us to work with including penetration, we'd be willing to rush the script and get time slotted in the studio for a full-length film. You two look amazing together. Whatta ya say?"</p><p>Saix pulled back, licking his lips, Marluxia looking back at him, panting. They held one another's gaze for a moment, then the pinkette nodded, laughing softly. "Yeah, yeah I'm down…"</p><p>"Me too." He said softly, smiling back at him before turning to say over his shoulder, "Yeah, let's do it. Where do you want us, boss?" The director changed the position of the main camera and set up a few tripods at the foot and side of the bed, the photographer fading into the shadows to go work on editing his shots. Saix shifted higher on the bed to lay down beside Marluxia, taking a moment while the cameras were being rearranged to talk to the other about what they were starting. "Alright, I know you said no limits, but I just want to check in. You're sure you're good with anything? How's your pain threshold?"</p><p>"Almost non-existent, and I like being handled rough." Marluxia grinned up at him, blue eyes reflecting the light from above. "Trust me, I can handle you, pretty boy."</p><p>"You're the pretty one, your body is so fucking soft, and flawless." He leaned a bit closer, giving him a kiss while petting over his bare hip and thigh. "You sound so pretty when you moan, how much of that is real and how much is for show?"</p><p>"Well…" Marluxia leaned in and kissed the bluenette again, tongue flicking against the other's who sighed pleasantly and squeezed his thigh. "If you find my prostate again I'm sure you'll find out. I'm never able to keep silent when I'm cumming from penetration around a thick cock."</p><p>Growling teasingly, Saix rocked against Marluxia, the two boys laughing together softly. "Alright. Let's find a good angle for that sweet-spot of yours."</p><p>"You had it earlier with your fingers, and that tongue, <em>fuck</em>…"</p><p>"Oh, that's the bare minimum of what I can do." Saix slipped between his thighs, grabbing his cock and stroking himself while he slipped two fingers into Marluxia and started to stretch. "Just lay there and look pretty, darlin'. I'll have you seeing stars."</p><p>Squealing softly with excitement as he was tugged into position, he swatted Saix's shoulder playfully, the bluenette tucking Marluxia's thighs up against his chest and practically bending him in half as he held him at the bend of his knees, keeping him splayed for the camera. He shifted closer, the tip of his cock pressing between the other boy's cheeks and slicking him further with precum, golden eyes looking down at him with near predatory intent, the soft yellow lighting above giving his periwinkle locks a halo.</p><p>Marluxia looked up at him, blushing and panting softly, hard cock leaking precum onto his stomach where he was curled against himself. "Fuck me." He said softly, Saix grinning down at him and moving to comply, Marluxia crying out loudly as the other boy began to press inside, finding his prostate near instantly and sending him to the stars.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Tifa x Aerith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A shy girl's confession at a flower shop.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She always took her time when she came here. She planned it out in her head long before daring to step foot beyond those doors. She'd never spoken to her, not once, but she always watched her from the coffee shop across the street, wondering what it might be like to talk to her. What would she even say to someone so beautiful? Would she even respond? That morning she'd decided it was the day to either confess or stop tormenting herself and move on, and she had struggled to find just the right outfit and fix her hair in place around her face, her soft features strained with anxiety as she stared herself down in the mirror. She had to say something. She had to try. She would never know until she took the leap. She didn't even know if the girl in the flower shop was gay. She had to know.</p><p>Sitting at the small table outside the cafe, Tifa sipped at her coffee and watched, waiting. She adjusted the soft suspenders over her white blouse and smoothed out her dark skirt, tense and nervous. Something simple, right? She should just say something nice and simple. Maybe buy a bouquet? She glanced towards the window, chocolate brown eyes shifting between the flower arrangements soaking up the sunshine and beyond to the girl within. The pretty brunette with the long braid, who always wore a bow in her hair. She wondered how many other people might have watched her, might have gone inside and asked her name. She was no one, a nobody. An average tomboy who barely knew how to dress herself cute or use makeup. She was nothing compared to that beautiful, eloquent girl. She would die if she didn't speak to her today. She would die if she did, and embarrassed herself. She wasn't sure which death was preferable at all.</p><p>Finishing her coffee and rising from her seat, she checked her appearance in the reflection of the coffeeshop window and took a deep breath, combing her dark brown hair behind one ear and crossing the street. It was early, the shop hadn't been open for very long. There was no traffic on the streets, even the cafe had been nearly empty. She didn't want an audience for this. She wanted to meet the girl when they could be alone.</p><p>She reached out and touched the glass door and listened to the small silver bell chime overhead as she stepped inside, the flower shop girl who had been spritzing some orchids with a small spray bottle glancing up and giving her a brilliant smile. "Welcome! Please come in, is there anything I can help you find?"</p><p>Tifa reached up nervously and squeezed one of her suspenders, hesitating for a moment before taking a few steps inside. "I-I, umm…" She glanced around, eyes moving between the potted plants and small seedlings on the front table, to the fresh-cut flowers in all sorts of colors, shapes, and sizes along the opposite wall. "I'm not sure, exactly. I've never been inside this shop before."</p><p>"Oh! Well, thank you for stopping by!" The florist said cheerily, continuing to spritz her arrangements as she moved along the wall. "I am Aerith, it's nice to meet you." She looked up to smile at Tifa again. "Please look around and if you find something you like I will be happy to assist you!"</p><p>"Thank you…" Tifa said softly, captivated by her smile and her bright green eyes, squeezing her suspender tightly and breaking eye contact, stepping slowly over to the fresh flowers. She looked between them, trying to decide what she should do or say to actually speak to her instead of acting like a customer, glancing back over her shoulder and watching Aerith as she worked. She was wearing a white lace dress today, pretty floral designs sewn into the fabric along the back so it was open and revealed hints of her sun-kissed skin beneath the embroidery. She was wearing a light pink bow today, and her ballet flats were the same shade of pink, little bows at the ankle and atop the toe. So cute…</p><p>She hadn't noticed Aerith had stopped moving until she glanced up and met her eyes, blushing and turning around quickly to look down at the flowers, shoulders tense as she tried not to move or make a sound. Aerith was at her side a moment later, her footsteps light and her voice gentle as she walked to a small table and set the spritzer aside. "Hmm… Let's see…" She moved to take a few stargazer lilies from a large vase, lifting one of the pink and white flowers to smell and smiling as she offered it to Tifa, the girl blushing a bit brighter and taking it from her fingertips to smell in turn. While she watched, Aerith gathered together alongside the lilies; white carnations, fluffy white daffodils, baby's-breath, and yellow irises. She hummed merrily, taking them to the table and grabbing a large opaque vase from the shelves along the wall, humming as she began an arrangement. Still holding the lily Aerith had offered her, she walked over to the table quietly, watching as she began to piece the bouquet together one flower at a time, marveling at the beauty of her creation.</p><p>"It's really pretty…" Tifa said softly, smiling over at Aerith, the florist smiling return, giggling softly as she fluffed the flowers and caught her dark chocolate eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, I thought you might like these." She dipped down to smell the lilies again, making a delighted sound as she inhaled. "They're a pretty shade of pink, aren't they? Pink is one of my favorite colors too!"</p><p>Tifa waited until Aerith was finished placing all the other pieces before handing her the final lily, brushing against the girl's fingertips as Aerith took it from her and placed it at the center, nodding with a smile. "There we are! Now for the finishing touches…" She bent down and retrieved some ribbon from behind the table, cutting a nice length and wrapping it around the neck of the vase, tying it into a ribbon that matched her own in the same shade of soft pink. Blushing and meeting Aerith's eyes again, Tifa tried her best not to look away. "It's beautiful. Did you...make this for me?"</p><p>"You were watching me so intently, I thought the colors would fit perfectly with what it seemed you wanted."</p><p>Tifa arched her brow a bit, confused. "What I wanted?"</p><p>"Me! Right?" Aerith said with a sweet smile, stepping around the table to Tifa and taking her hand. "You wanted to take me home with you. I could see it in your eyes."</p><p>"I-I…!" Completely caught off-guard, Tifa tried to take a step away from the other girl, but Aerith wouldn't let her, taking her other hand gently as well and keeping her from fleeing the shop.</p><p>"I've been watching you too."</p><p>Tifa thought she might stop breathing, watching Aerith in utter disbelief, the florist blushing lightly and glancing away, stroking her thumbs along the backs of Tifa's hands. Surprised to see her shy embarrassment, Tifa swallowed down her nervousness and asked quietly, "You...you've seen me?"</p><p>Aerith nodded, looking up to meet her chocolate brown eyes again. "Every day I watch you come to the coffee shop. You always sit outside in the sunshine and watch me do my arrangements. I thought maybe you would come inside and buy something, but you never do. You just watch. Until today."</p><p>Embarrassment causing her blush to spread across her ears and cheeks, Tifa stammered softly, "I didn't really know if I would even come in today. I just...feel so silly. You're so pretty and I'm so ordinary and how could you possibly like me-"</p><p>"I do like you. I like you a lot, actually." Aerith leaned in a bit closer, smiling despite the blush on her cheeks. "Would you tell me your name?"</p><p>Blinking in surprise, she smiled at the other girl and laughed, still reeling. "Tifa! My name is Tifa! I'm so happy to finally meet you, Aerith!"</p><p>"I'm happy to meet you too!" Aerith squeezed her hands gently and tilted her head a bit, her smile shining in her eyes. "I...hope I'm not too forward, Tifa but, may I ask you something?"</p><p>Blinking in surprise, the other girl nodded. "O-Of course!"</p><p>Aerith took another step closer, close enough that Tifa could feel her natural warmth and smell her apple shampoo, and the sweet fragrance of flowers lingering in her clothing. She reached up one of her hands, petting along Tifa's cheek, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and smiling as the girl blushed. "Would it be alright if we became friends? I would...like that. To start a friendship with you. And...with time, perhaps it might bloom into something more?"</p><p>Tifa searched her eyes, nodding and smiling shyly, heart fluttering in her chest. She couldn't believe she had been so fortunate, so blessed, that this precious, beautiful girl had been drawn to her as well. "Yes! I would like that. Very much."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lulu x Paine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A witch and an eldritch.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The candles surrounding her flickered as they burned steadily, casting an eerie glow across the clearing. She had marked her circle with salt and small offerings, taking her time to paint each eclectic symbol and ancient rune as she made her way around the inner circle, careful with the boundaries of each crest. Once she had finished the spell and settled into the middle of the summoning circle, she opened her robe and allowed the fabric to cascade down her form, settling around her where she knelt and revealing her pale skin to the moonlight. She dipped her paintbrush lightly into the white mixture she'd prepared and began adorning her supple flesh, the witch tracing patterns along her thighs and stomach, up her chest and across her shoulders and neck.</p><p>"I offer myself to you." She looked to the moon, tracing the stars far above. "If it pleases you, I would ask you to commune with me. I am your servant. I offer myself in exchange."</p><p>She set her brush aside, finding a comfortable spot within the inner circle to sit and wait, listening to the wind in the tall trees and the high grasses, waiting for that familiar feeling to wash over her. It didn't take long, heat spreading across her thighs and moulding to her skin, dipping inwards and moving up through her core, climbing her chest and wrapping around her neck. It was a pleasant feeling, not necessarily rough, but powerful in its wake. She smiled and closed her eyes, trembling slightly as she felt that warmth undulate against her skin, tingling beneath the surface and dancing across the paint she had marked herself with. She moved one hand up to cup her breast, tweaking her nipple and grasping firmly as she let a soft sound escape her throat. Her other hand moved between her thighs and parted her lips, seeking out her clit and beginning to rub quickly. She was careful as she moved not to break the circle, keeping herself in position and adjusting only the bare mimimum needed to spread her thighs further and dip two fingers into her wet sex. The heat washing over her grew and coiled tighter, and she could feel hands on her, sharp claws scraping dangerously across her plush skin, surrounding her like hot silk, drawing her deeper into her pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>Lulu…</em>
</p><p>Her breath hitched as she heard her name, whining and rocking against her hands, blushing as she moved her hand to her other breast and began teasing her nipple roughly.</p><p>
  <em>Lulu, always so beautiful…</em>
</p><p>"Yes, Great One. I am happy to please you. Please hear me." Her voice was soft and light, panting as she rubbed her clit faster, sliding her fingers in as deep as she could and hooking them just right, whining desperately. Thighs trembling, she pressed against that spot over and over, rocking her hips against her hand and pinching her nipples as her voice grew higher and louder, finally crying out in pure delight as she climaxed, squirting across the circle, marking several sets of glistening runes. Clenching around her fingers, she held them there and allowed the voice in her mind to manifest, the runes holding the circle beginning to faintly glow as they grounded her to the earth. The darkness before her circle began swirling and taking form, a tall, pale figure appearing before her across the clearing beneath the tall trees and staring down at her with ruby-red eyes. She was more beast than human, half of her figure made up of multiple raven's wings, dark mist curling from her body and filling the night sky, thickening the air around her. Her feet were hooved like a goat's, and a long scaled serpent's tail drug behind her, Lulu shivering with excitement and fear as she awaited her summoned eldritch to approach.</p><p>"Faithful child, I hear you." The creature stepped closer, her figure shifting like smoke as she walked across the clearing, the darkness around her growing thicker, from black mist into dense smoke, blocking out the light from the moon above. With nothing but candlelight and her circle to illuminate the space between them, Lulu could barely make out her face. She was beautiful, otherworldly, her lips curved into a devious grin, raven wings feathered around her face like a cluster of blackbirds. "I accept your offering and appear to you gladly. Speak to me what you will."</p><p>Careful with her words as she always was when they spoke, Lulu continued to touch herself to maintain the bond. She grasped her breast and kneaded gently, fingertips slowly circling her clit. "Great One, if it pleases you. I would ask that you grant me your blessings. I have spells which require more strength to wield. Would you gift me your words; would you honor me with your touch?"</p><p>The creature hummed softly, shifting to walk around the edge of the circle, red eyes never leaving Lulu, her long scaled tail dragging heavily behind her. "You have come to me for power before, child. I have told you my terms. You told me before you could not strike such a bargain with me, and yet you have returned with the same request, eager for a taste of my power." She stopped walking at the edge of Lulu's vision, then turned and began walking back the way she came, pacing slowly, keeping just within her line of sight. "While you are one of my favorites, child, I cannot grant you what you seek without sacrifice. Do you wish to negotiate terms with me? Or will you submit to my will."</p><p>Shivering at the eldritch's tone, Lulu fingered herself faster, climbing steady towards another release. She didn't wish to displease the creature, but she had to be firm in her response. If she gave in for even a moment she would lose herself to the dark. "Please, Great One. I can offer you my body, my mind, my heart. But I cannot offer my soul." She gasped and melted under those bright eyes as they seared along her flesh, feeling the coiling pressure across her skin tighten as she edged herself, legs twitching as she fought back her release. "The bond we share is precious to me, I am overjoyed to hear you speak, and even more so when you appear before me...but please, please…" She panted softly, whining and rocking her hips as she hovered at the edge. "I cannot concede my soul."</p><p>The creature watched her, eyelids drooping a bit, dark feathered lashes nearly brushing her pale cheeks. "Lulu. Give yourself to me. You have nothing to fear." She took a step closer to the circle, nearly touching the outer line with one of her hooves, and Lulu could hear the soft, coaxing purrs rumbling within her chest. It was hypnotic, relaxing, inviting. It was a promise of everything she had ever wanted and more.</p><p>Gasping as heat seared up her spine, Lulu licked her lips then shook her head lightly, her long braids shifting across her shoulders and arched back. She was determined not to give in, the price the creature asked was too great. "Please, I will do anything else you ask of me. Anything else. I cannot give my soul."</p><p>The creature watched her as she edged herself over and over, silent and smirking in the darkness. The candles burned down steadily, the wind stilled, and suddenly Lulu felt those hands all over her again with more pressure, more demanding, claws pinching sharply with a deeper hunger than before. She felt those clawed hands spreading her thighs wider, and something pressing inside of her, stretching her around it as it pressed in. She had never felt the creature this strongly before, and had never expected to be suddenly filled. She cried out and climaxed hard, squirting again in pulses against the glowing runes, the eldritch releasing a pleased sigh as Lulu rocked down against that feeling and quickly started playing with herself again, her eyes hazy with lust as the thick tendril curled inside her, spreading her sex wide to the edge of pain. It felt delicious, Lulu feeling herself slowly slipping out of control.</p><p>"So beautiful, so sweet. You taste so good, darling. How does it feel to have me inside?"</p><p>When Lulu tried to respond, she felt that same sensation enter her mouth and slide down her throat, choking her. Invisible tendrils, part of the creature herself, intent on slowly taking the young witch apart. Eyes wide she struggled for only a moment before relaxing under those vivid red eyes, continuing to move her hands against herself, trying to keep calm. If this creature meant to harm her, she would have done so long ago. She breathed through her nose and felt her eyes begin to water as she was filled with that invasive, stretching sensation from root to stem, heartbeat thudding loudly in her ears strong enough to drown out all else. Slowly her vision went dark, and she felt lips against her neck, and that same soft voice that always spoke inside her.</p><p>
  <em>Lulu, darling…</em>
</p><p>She whined against the pressure in her mouth, the sensation continuing to stretch into her stomach and choke her, her throat taut around the thick tendril. She swallowed around it and exhaled through her nose, breathing shakily, trying to blink and bring her vision back, but everything had faded to black. Only able to make the smallest of sounds, she shifted her hands to slip her fingers back inside her, fingering herself deeper and rocking her hips against her hand desperately as the tendrils inside her began to undulate and thrust. Was this what she wanted? Was she giving her enough? The lips on her neck were curved into a smile as the creature's hands roamed her body and pressure split her open at each end, driving her quickly to orgasm again and again in rolling waves of pleasure.</p><p>
  <em>That's it, my faithful child, accept me. I will agree for your sake. I feel how much you yearn for this. I will take from you everything you have offered me, and I will give you what you ask in return. Become mine.</em>
</p><p>Humming softly in reply, mind hazy with afterglow, she consented. Drool dripping slowly down her forced-open jaw, she swallowed again around that tendril over and over, feeling the warmth of the eldritch inside of her, filling her up. She felt that pressure mount inside her once she was full, and slowly it began shifting, churning, undoing her and remaking her from scratch. She burned, her skin frozen and electrified all at once, her eyes wide and unseeing, and after a millenia had passed within her mind her vision began to fade back into the present. She felt those too thick, invisible tendrils withdraw, and as soon as she could gasp in air she coughed and fell forward, falling to the ground and breaking the circle, knocking over several candles as she convulsed against the grass, the paint she had drawn across her body now branded jet black into her skin. A mark of the eldritch's claim on her. She lay there gasping, blinking up at the moon and stars, and felt a warm, gentle hand weaving through her hair, lifting her from the ground and settling her against soft thighs. She shifted her gaze to meet eyes with the one she had summoned and now found herself bound to, body limp, exhausted and spent, the creature shushing her gently when she tried to speak and choked.</p><p>"It's alright, child. Fear nothing. I am with you now, always."</p><p>She let out a soft, shaky sigh of relief, smiling up at her and letting the eldritch gently wipe the overwhelmed tears from her cheeks, eyes going wide as the creature dipped down and kissed her, sliding her pointed tongue into her mouth. Her teeth were sharp, and she tasted of salt and copper, stealing her breath as they met over and over again. When she pulled back Lulu stared up in wonder at the large wings protruding from her back, massive black raven wings shrouded in thick black smoke, just like the layers of feathers piled atop her head and flowing down her shoulders, neck, and back. She was here. Really here. Fully manifested in the physical world. The witch wanted to ask how, wanted to sort out exactly what she had agreed to, but the girl above her smiled devilishly and shifted her wings higher to block out the moonlight once more.</p><p>"Body. Mind. Heart. These things now belong to me, child. They will sustain my presence here on this realm." She cooed softly, tracing the curve of Lulu's lips, licking her sharp fangs as if contemplating devouring her new prize. "You may keep your soul."</p><p>Lulu nodded with the last of her strength, making a soft sound as the creature slipped her fingers into her mouth and played with her tongue, cooing softly down at her. She could feel it, their connection, stronger than it had ever been when she knelt within her circle. She could feel the creature in her mind, reading her thoughts, feeling everything she felt, knowing everything she had ever known. The creature shifted her wings closer, draping them around Lulu's naked body to keep her warm, and Lulu flexed her fingertips against one of the large feathers as it settled against her open hand, petting lightly, marveling at their softness. She lay there for a while, breathing slowly, gathering her wits and recovering from what had just transpired between them, and when she could finally speak she looked up to the creature and blushed faintly as she spoke. "What should I call you, Great One? You should don an earthly name to walk this world."</p><p>Smiling wide, showing off her pointed teeth, the eldritch asked in turn, "What would you call me then, child? Since I am now of this world?"</p><p>Her eyes widened a bit more, surprised that the creature would give her the power to name her, but that surprise faded to fondness, eyes soft a gentle smile playing across her lips as she replied, "Paine. I shall call you Paine." She took the creature's hand in her own, kissing her palm reverently, smiling up at her as the creature curved her fingers against her cheek. "I love you, I always have." She sighed happily, brimming with joy and excitement. "Thank you for giving this to me." She kissed her palm again, nuzzling into her soft skin, unafraid of her sharp claws. "I am yours. Always."</p><p>"Darling…" Paine loomed over her, red eyes shining brightly in the dark, watching the girl who adored her kiss across her palm, then slowly move to touch herself again, looking up at her from her lap and sliding her fingers into her wetness. She cooed softly, watching with a satisfied smirk, listening to the rise of the witch's voice as she began to ascend to climax.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Yuna x Lenne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Betrayal and forgiveness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stage lights were blinding as she stepped out before the crowd, the crowd roaring as the band began to play. She smiled brightly as always, putting on a show, never letting her true feelings reflect in her performances. She danced and sang through the setlist, the music numb as the bass rocked loudly from the speakers, her own voice foreign in her ears. It wasn't the same, not without her. She needed to be with her again.</p><p>She usually greeted the crowd after the show, but tonight she didn't even stay for an encore. She rushed out the backdoor of the venue, out into the rain, still wearing the clothes that Lenne had made for her. Blue and white, with strings laced up her arms and ruffles along her midriff, her long sleeves and skirt quickly growing damp and heavy with rain. How could she have done that? How could she have left her behind. She ran across the parking lot to the tour bus and hopped inside, stripping out of her costume and shrugging into dark leggings and an oversized sweater, grabbing her phone and backpack before exiting the bus. She called a cab, and without saying a thing to her producers or her security team she left. It only took an hour to reach the other city.</p><p>She didn't really expect for Lenne to be home. She stood outside of her house, rain pouring down steadily and soaking into the soft fabric of her sweater, watching the shadows beyond the curtain cast by the fireplace. She stepped into the yard as the cab pulled away, walking across the soggy earth and not minding the mud smearing across her boots as she made her way to the front door, her fingers trembling as she came to a halt beneath the shelter of the porch and knocked on the front door. The shadows shifted in the living room and she listened to the faint sound of footsteps barely audible over the rain, and then someone opened the door. A small girl, maybe five or six, Yuna smiling down at her miserably.</p><p>"Hi sweetie. Is your auntie home?"</p><p>The little girl blinked up at her slowly, then called over her shoulder. A moment later Lenne was at the door, ushering the child away and stepping out into the cold, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the door. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was quiet, and Yuna couldn't quite tell from her expression if she was mad or upset at seeing her.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry."</p><p>The words were simple, too simple. Not nearly enough. Lenne watched her, frowning as she shifted her arms to cross the opposite way, her long brown hair falling down her shoulders, the beads woven into her tresses clacking softly against each other when she moved. "Do you even understand what you're apologizing for?" She tilted her head a bit when Yuna looked down, her frown deepening. "You can't just show up like this. I'm babysitting this weekend. I have a normal life now. Homework. School. A part time job." She clenched her hands around her arms, hugging herself as if trying to hold back the bite in her words. "I don't have anything left of myself to give to you, Yuna. It's all been used up. I don't know what you're thinking coming here in the middle of the night like this but…" She looked up and away, eyeing the empty bird's nest netled into the corner of the porch, her voice suddenly too soft. "Isn't this what you wanted?"</p><p>Yuna could feel it, the way she must be hurting Lenne, the way her voice had begun to crack with her last question. "No. Not this. Not like this. You were my best friend. I ruined everything."</p><p>"Yes. You did."</p><p>Yuna tensed at those words, hunching a bit and taking a step backwards, gasping sharply as her muddy boots caused her to slip. She flung an arm out as she fell backwards, and Lenne caught her wrist, both girls falling harshly to the wooden floor. The wind knocked out of her, Yuna winced and opened one of her eyes, looking up at the girl laying on top of her. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?"</p><p>"No you idiot, I'm just-" Lenne shoved herself up, sitting beside her, shoulders shaking as Yuna sat up on her elbows, watching her as she reached up to hide her face. "I'm just so pissed off!" She grit her teeth, pressing her palms to her eyes. "How could you do that! You promised me we would be together! Then you signed a solo contract with the producers <em>we </em>had decided to sign with without even <em>talking</em> to me about their offer? <em>We</em> were a team! <em>We </em>were amazing together!" She leaned forward and grabbed Yuna's shoulders and pushed her down again, Yuna exhaling sharply as the other girl glowered down at her, eyes filled with angry tears, her face twisting. "How much money did it take for them to convince you it was worth discarding me?! Did I mean <em>nothing</em> to you?"</p><p>Yuna's eyes were wide, Lenne sobbing harder as tears dripped down her cheeks, splattering across Yuna's face and chest. She pushed the other girl back slowly so she could sit up, then shifted to her knees and wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding her close as she sobbed against her neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I got wrapped up in everything all at once, I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I made a huge mistake, I'm so lost without you. Please, Lenne please…"</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em> from me?" The girl sobbed brokenly, fisting Yuna's damp sweatshirt and tugging tightly as she shook her head. "There's nothing left! There's <em>nothing</em>!"</p><p>"You!" Yuna shouted, clutching at her painfully, squishing the other girl tightly against her chest. "You, Lenne, I want <em>you</em>! I'm so sorry, please. Forgive me. Please. I can't do this without you. I can't <em>think</em>, I can't <em>breathe</em>!"</p><p>"<em>You left me</em>!"</p><p>"I <em>know</em>! I know I did, I'll never be able to take it back, the pain I caused you. But please, let me try to make it up to you somehow. Little by little, day by day. I want you beside me. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It can't end like this. <em>We</em> can't end like this. Please, baby I'm so sorry…"</p><p>"Don't call me that!" Lenne snapped, smacking at Yuna as she broke away, the other girl going still as Lenne coiled back her hand and slapped her across the face. "I'm <em>not</em> your <em>baby</em>!" She slapped her again, then when Yuna tried to calm her softly she shoved at her chest, smacking her over and over, drowning out her words. "Don't call me that again! Don't <em>ever</em> call me that again! Don't you <em>dare</em>! Don't-"</p><p>"I <em>love</em> you." Yuna said softly, crying as she let Lenne smack at her face and chest, fighting to keep her balance, wincing with each blow but making no move to shield herself or stop her. "Please, please…"</p><p>Lenne let out a long frustrated cry and went still, fists against Yuna's chest, panting. Slowly her hands uncoiled, and they reached up and touched her face gently, holding her red cheeks where she'd slapped her before. "I… I can't do this…" She searched Yuna's eyes, begging. "Don't ask me to do this, not again. If we do this and break up again I'll die. You'll kill me. Yuna..."</p><p>"I won't. I swear I won't. I would die too." Yuna reached up to press her palm to the back of Lenne's hand, her other hand reaching out to touch her side. "Please believe me. I love you so much. We'll never feel like this again. We'll be happy together, we'll live out our lives. I can give you so much more than this. I want to give you my whole world."</p><p>"The contract you signed, I'll never sing with you again…"</p><p>Yuna frowned and shook her head as Lenne hiccupped and relented, allowing the other girl to draw her close. "If they won't let you sing with me I'll quit. I don't care about the fans or money, without you there to share it with it's meaningless. You're worth so much more than anything they could ever give me. I'm never letting you go again."</p><p>Lenne sniffed and tentatively hugged Yuna back, shuddering sobs shaking through her as she tried to even her breath. "You're saying if they don't let you out of your contract you'll be fine babysitting and delivering pizza?"</p><p>"I will deliver the smelliest of pizzas. I'll even work double shifts so we can get our own apartment together. We'll buy a goldfish and live paycheck to paycheck. It's the modern middle-class dream."</p><p>Lenne laughed softly at that, pulling away from Yuna to wipe her eyes, Yuna watching her with a smile and shivering, her damp clothes cold now that they'd sat outside for so long. Lenne finally seemed to notice how soaking wet the other girl was, and sighed heavily, shaking her head. "What are we going to do with you. Did you even tell anyone you were coming here? Come on. I'll let you borrow some clothes."</p><p>The girls got to their feet, and after kicking off her muddy boots Yuna followed Lenne inside, waving hello to the small girl watching tv who wasn't paying attention to them at all. Lenne found her a towel and then warm clothes fresh from the dryer, bringing Yuna some hot tea and sitting with her at the kitchen table, the tv playing faintly in the living room down the hall. Yuna sipped at her tea, smiling at the scent of Lenne's laundry detergent wrapped around her, and glanced over at the girl somewhat shyly. "So… I still get to call you baby though, right?"</p><p>Lenne looked over at her with an exasperated expression, sighing as she picked up her tea, her tone affectionate as she whispered, "Idiot…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cloud x Sephiroth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The secret experiences of an intern.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Explicit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud was trying to concentrate. He was doing his damndest to be a good intern, listen from the back of the room, fetch papers and coffee when needed without being asked...but that man was watching him. His piercing ice-blue eyes were staring him down to the point where Cloud was sweating beneath his suit jacket, his necktie feeling too tight. He didn't look over, avoiding those eyes at all costs, and when the meeting was finally over and the board members slowly started to filter out he began going around the large conference room table and tidying up after the businessmen who had left. This was his day to day, a busy, intense, unrewarding schedule he'd dedicated himself to for the next year and a half, and he was going to go above and beyond to prove he was worthy of an actual job here. A title. A desk in a fancy office. The pay raise that went with it. People would know his name. Shuffling papers into neat stacks and clearing coffee cups he could deal with right now, even faxing endless pages and photocopying for hours on end. But the one thing he could not handle at all was that man staring at him. His boss' <em>boss'</em> boss. The head of the board.</p><p>He was frighteningly intense, stoic and silent in every meeting, overseeing the other members of the board and listening in with mild interest. Entertained the most, it seemed in recent days, by seeing just how flustered Cloud could get while being stared down in a room full of unknowing people. Cloud knew. Cloud could feel every inch of his body as it was surveyed, as if the man were touching him in front of all those other eyes. He had never struggled so much with not getting hard at work. It made him feel embarrassed and ashamed, and he was in love with it.</p><p>Cloud looked up as he heard the door click shut, noticing for the first time the room was empty and he was alone with the man who had been tormenting him for the better part of an hour. Eyes wide, the intern swallowed thickly, watching as Sephiroth made his way slowly closer, his long silver hair tied back in a eloquent series of pastel ribbons, accenting his pale suit and icy eyes. He reached out to touch Cloud's shoulder and the blonde froze instantly, waiting to see what the man would do, blushing and nervous under his gaze. Sephiroth stroked his hand up the boy's arm, shifting his long fingers into the collar of Cloud's dress shirt and noting the sheen of sweat gathered beneath the fabric, tisking lightly and moving both hands to relieve Cloud of his jacket. Cloud didn't move as the man moved his jacket to the closest chair, setting it aside, and stood before him, watching.</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Cloud tensed and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound, unable to hide his blush as he looked up into those piercing eyes, Sephiroth near expressionless as he stood over him. He moved his long fingers to loosen Cloud's tie, letting it fall from one shoulder and into his waiting hand, then lifting the fabric up to cover the boy's face, tying it over his eyes. Trembling, Cloud let out a soft breath as he was blindfolded, swallowing nervously as he felt Sephiroth lean closer, breath on his cheek.</p><p>"Take off your shirt."</p><p>The blonde hesitated only a moment before moving to do so. His fingers trembled lightly as he unfastened each button, descending to his belt and tugging his shirttails free, letting the blouse hang open and rolling his shoulders slightly to allow it to slip from his arms and fall to the floor. He heard Sephiroth shift closer, and large warm hands smoothed across his taut stomach and down, unclasping his belt and sliding it off, the leather finding itself a new home around his neck, Sephiroth pulling it tight and clasping it again, tugging at the excess like a collar and leash. He pulled Cloud along with him as he made his way around the large conference room, Cloud whining softly, his face and chest flushed with embarrassment. He knew from his weeks working there that the conference room windows were fogged glass, opaque enough to only cast shadows into the large open office outside, but he knew Sephiroth hadn't locked the door. He never did when he played with him like this. They could be caught at any moment. It made Cloud harder than he'd ever been in his life, his skin flushed hot with shame and embarrassment, nipples hard and perked.</p><p>He followed Sephiroth to the head of the table where the head of the board always sat during meetings, hearing the squeak of the plush chair as the man settled down. Biting his cheek as he felt those large warm hands on his stomach and side, shifting him into place standing directly in front of his chair, Cloud held his breath. He was able to recline back a bit as he stood, ass pressing lightly to the edge of the table, his hands at his sides. Sephiroth tugged at the belt a little, bending the boy forward until Cloud could feel his breath on his exposed chest. So close. The intern made a soft, desperate sound, his cock twitching in his slacks, and then slowly the man released the tension and allowed him to stand upright once more.</p><p>"Make yourself cum."</p><p>He moved to unbutton and unzip his pants quickly, tugging them down his hips and revealing the soft, lacy panties hiding inside. He heard Sephiroth's chuckle as he cupped his hard cock through the fabric, rubbing his palm against himself and canting his hips forward, his other hand rubbing his flushed chest. He was quiet when he did this, he never spoke unless Sephiroth asked him to. He aimed to please the man seated before him, this was all for his pleasure, and his alone. Slowly he inched the panties down until his cock was free, tucking the fabric under his smooth balls and grabbing them with one hand, tugging gently as he let out a muffled groan.</p><p>"You picked those out yourself, didn't you? They look good on you, Cloud."</p><p>He teased his chest with his fingertips and he wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started pumping, Sephiroth humming low and deep as his pulse sped up. He arched his back further, pressing his ass back against the table for leverage as he pumped into his hand, mouth open as he panted softly, listening to the sounds of the office work outside of the conference room. Someone was sending a fax, someone else answering the phone. Voices talking, people so close by they would surely hear him if he made even the smallest of sounds. They'd catch him like this, they'd see. He tensed his shoulders as he came against his stomach, exhaling harshly and stroking himself through his orgasm, shuddering pleasantly as he bucked his hips. Sephiroth was there a moment later, tugging the belt and bringing Cloud forward, pulling him into a kiss. The intern gasped softly and kissed back eagerly, happy to know he had pleased the man. He only received kisses when Sephiroth was happy with his performance. It had taken him several attempts at putting on a show before receiving his first kiss.</p><p>"You're going to ride me." The man said softly as he pulled back, Cloud gasping softly and flushing brightly at his words. "Now."</p><p>They'd never had sex during the day, reserving that for after hours when the office was empty and they were alone. It was too risky, they'd be seen...but Cloud moved before he could think of disobeying, slipping out of his shoes and shoving his pants off his legs, crawling onto Sephiroth's lap and allowing the man to tug him closer, feeling his hard cock pressed to his inner thigh, already free of his slacks. The man moved to his neck, adjusting the belt so it was a notch tighter and tugging the boy close to his chest.</p><p>"You know what to do. Don't keep me waiting."</p><p>Cloud thought his heart might beat out of his chest. Dizzy from the pressure of the belt around his throat and Sephiroth tugging it tightly, he lifted himself up on the man's sturdy thighs and pulled his panties to the side, reaching back between his cheeks and pulling the plug free from his wet hole. He'd been wearing it every day, not knowing when Sephiroth might want to fuck him again. Wearing a buttplug and panties around the office made him feel so ashamed he thought he'd pass out, or get caught, or both. Every hour of every work day he fought his arousal, trying to hide away from those ice blue eyes. It was torture. He adored it.</p><p>He dropped the plug to the floor, listening to the dull thud as it met the carpet, and then he shifted forward and guided Sephiroth's cock between his cheeks to press inside. Fighting to keep quiet he slid Sephiroth's cock further into his tight heat, rocking his hips down and taking his thick length inch by inch, until finally the man was fully inside. One large hand found his hip and steadied him as the other tugged his makeshift leash, and he panted openly as he pressed his hands to the man's chest and gripped at his suit jacket, finding the leverage he needed to start fucking himself down onto his cock. He built a quick rhythm, bouncing on Sephiroth's cock with fervor, listening to the way the man's breathing started to quicken. He was making him feel good. Arching his back he tightened his grip and rode him faster, squeezing around his cock and rocking his hips faster, concerned only with giving him satisfaction, his cock fully hard again and aching as it stood rigid and weeping against the curve of his stomach.</p><p>They continued like that for several long minutes, Cloud's hearing focused on the noises outside, the phone calls and voices and people walking back and forth from the kitchen and the fax room. So many people could hear him, so many people could potentially walk in at any time, walk in and see him riding Sephiroth, belt choking him and tie wrapped over his eyes, exposed and vulnerable. He fixated on this image, of the fantasy of being caught, and then suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock at the door, Sephiroth's receptionist chiming up softly asking about the next scheduled meeting. Cloud gasped and froze up at hearing her voice, but Sephiroth jerked on the belt and the intern quickly resumed riding, trying to keep his breathing quiet, heart hammering in his skull. Oh fuck it was happening, <em>it was happening</em>! They were going to be caught! Any moment now she would crack open the door and peek inside, she would see <em>everything</em>...!</p><p>"Not now." Sephiroth's voice boomed, low and deep as it echoed through the empty room, Cloud clenching around him like a vice as he felt himself edging, fighting not to cum. "I'm in the middle of something. I'll let you know when I'm finished."</p><p>The receptionist gave a small reply and walked away from the door, Cloud whining softly as his body convulsed, Sephiroth tugging the belt up so Cloud had to strain to slam his hips down and take all of him in, prodding directly against his prostate with each thrust. The man chuckled softly as the boy fought for breath, stealing a kiss, and Cloud cried out softly against his mouth and came violently, jerking his hips down and rocking against the cock buried inside him as he rode out his high. Sephiroth pulled back from the kiss, breath hot against Cloud's face as he dropped the excess length of belt and moved both of his hands to the boy's hips. He held him down firmly as he thrust into his clenching body, panting and moaning softly as he found his own release several thrusts later, spilling inside. Satisfied beyond belief, Cloud whined and panted against the belt choking him as his afterglow washed over him in a tidal wave, the boy losing consciousness for a few brief moments before Sephiroth reached up and unfastened the leather wrapped around his neck. Rubbing gently against the red mark left behind, Sephiroth allowed Cloud to rest against him, the boy still convulsing and trembling lightly, clinging to his suit jacket and trying to regain his senses. Another kiss was pressed to his lips and Cloud kissed back gently, then held on tight as the man leaned forward and retrieved the plug from the floor, lifting the intern from his softening cock and sliding the plug back into place inside him, tugging his lacy panties up over his spent cock.</p><p>"You aren't allowed to clean yourself." He instructed in that deep, powerful voice, Cloud clenching around the plug as Sephiroth's fingertips teased around the edges, making sure it was locked tight inside, snapping his panties back into place over his slick cheeks. His stomach and chest were coated with his own cum, and his ass was filled with Sephiroth's release, but he wasn't allowed to clean himself up? He could already feel himself growing hard again, shifting off of Sephiroth's lap as the man stood up. "Wait here for five minutes, then get dressed. We have another meeting after lunch."</p><p>Cloud nodded, listening as the man walked away, opening the conference room door and slipping outside into the main office. He left Cloud behind. Alone, naked and exposed, for five minutes. Three hundred seconds, before he could remove his blindfold and scramble to get dressed. Cloud swallowed nervously and remained still, humiliation washing over him in rolling waves as he listened and waited, counting down the seconds. He should have known he would never get through such a sought after internship so easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That concludes our 21 chapters of Confessions! Hope you enjoyed these one-shot pairings.</p><p>Thanks for reading, see you soon!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original Run: Published: Jul 27, 2013 - Completed: Jun 1, 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>